The Lightning Weaver
by Myrddin Ignis Magus
Summary: Morgana Evans! She had gained her power at a cost to London. The Dursley's were afraid of her new powers & dumped her in the city, alone! She was 13 & powerful when mage found her, inviting her to Hogwarts! Many sides want her to be their destruction & leader, but her true side is hers, as the "Empress of Lightning". She'll have them siding with her, on their knees. Multi-Yuri!
1. Episode I: The City of Lightning

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Harry Potter or inFAMOUS. J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and Sucker Punch owns inFAMOUS!_

**The Lightning Weaver**

**Episode I**

**The City of Lightning**

I am Morgana Evans. I had just turned thirteen years old. Yesterday was my birthday. It was not such a great day, as I had no family or friends to celebrate with. Well, I have some 'friends', more like acquaintances. I have lived alone on the streets of London for a long time now.

You should not worry about me. I am used to it. It was kind of freeing compared to what I had before becoming a homeless nascence to society, or whatever the losers of this world would call me.

I have been alone in this city since that incident quite a while back when I was eight. The Ray Sphere. That was what it was called! I came across it when my 'family' had lost me. Yes. They did make a habit out of losing me, but I always managed to find them again. It seemed like magic at the time, but I could never even utter that word.

The Dursley's were phobic to anything abnormal. I guess to them, abnormal was having your parents die on you. If I ever saw those, good for nothing Dursley's again would fry them, and leave their burnt corpses on the underground. Not that I expected to ever see them willingly entering this city knowing that I could be here somewhere, waiting to claim my vengeance.

Honestly, if I wanted to hunt them down and kill them, fry them, or torment them or something. It would not be hard to find them. I bet they still live in the same suburb in Surry as they did.

They finally abandoned me here. In London. All alone after it happened. The Ray Sphere. It housed electromagnetic mutagenic energies. Lightning. It was this man. He gave me a pack with the sphere inside and a cell phone. He offered me money to deliver it somewhere.

I do not know what he was thinking, but maybe that I would not be suspect and I really wanted that money. It was a shame. The money was destroyed when the sphere blew.

The phone had rang. I answered, and a woman spoke on the other end.

_Child of Lightning!_

Then boom!

I was out cold.

I was found bloodied and battered, several blocks, in a smouldering crater. I was nursed back to health at the hospital, and the finally returned to my 'family'.

This changed me. My hair. My eyes. Who I was. I had power, and with that power, the Dursleys left me alone. Maybe I had a great responsibility to use that power to protect people, but who had ever protected me?

The Dursleys used to hit me, torment me, goad me, but with that first spark, they saw the deep water they were treading, and that electrical cables hung over that water.

My power had strengthened my body physically and mentally strengthened my resolve. That was not to mention my command over electricity, from bio and nature to artificial power.

I felt with my great power that I had a beautiful new freedom. I had the responsibility to use that power. The responsibility to never be the victim again. I could be the bully if I chose, but I would never stoop so low that I would be like them.

They left me. A small girl. Alone in a scary world because they finally started fearing me. If it were not for my powers now I would have become some filths play thing, but instead I held all of the cards.

The men in this town sickened me. I had grown away from any thoughts of them. The fairer of the sex is what made me happy. I have been known to protect girls in this city, and most were willing to let me play with them as a thank you, but I would never force it.

Under this city is a criminal element that have grown to fear me.

_The Lightning Bringer!_

_Empress of Lightning!_

It amused me to see a foolish man shit himself as he saw me for the first time. My power. My destructive capability. When I'm taking a cut of his drug deals because I needed the money, or setting his slave workers free.

The fact that such a dangerous legend as me was in this city. Real. The warnings. The cautious tales. They were no joke. They were warnings to watch what they deal in.

I remembered when I was weak. Before my powers. My uncle used to come home drunk after a bad day of work. He used to blame me for his bad luck. It never occurred to him that he was an uncouth douche bag that believed he was owed everything. That the business dealing gone bad was because everyone hated him.

Getting the belt hurt. The broken bones, welts and sores. However, even then I scared them by healing within the day. Not even a scar blemishing my skin.

Now I can suck up electricity to heal in moments, but then. Well. Maybe someday I would soon find out. I had always been durable, luckily or I would be dead. Now. Now. I could jump from a skyscraper without using my powers and land without a problem.

Now I refuse to let any male touch me out of shear principle. I supposed Vernon Dursley started me on the road to disliking men, but his greedy, fat, bully of a son could not have helped matters. I still wondered how that fat tub of baby fat had not died of a heart attack the amount of junk he greedily shoved down his throat.

It could be amusing on the streets. Some of the nicknames floating around, from playful one's from some cute older girls like 'Sparkle the Girl Vibrator', (my powers do have other uses. Other than blowing stuff up), or more malicious like 'Dykning Rod', which is pretty ridiculous. Then some more to accentuate my dangers, as 'The Lightning Bringer' and the like.

I'll admit to some of the cuter girls or women in the city I might have accepted some payment in other areas I've gotten good at. I'm their antihero. I don't give a shit what anyone thinks. It gets me feeling good, and a warm bed for the night with cute warm body or two.

Though, I have gotten kind of sick of this cesspool city, or maybe just really bored. There had to be something fun to do. I had tried doing the superhero bit, but that did not work out too well. I guess I was too cynical to work out as a hero like that. I'll have to stick to the antihero bit because I'm not really a bad person – well, maybe I am a little, but I won't go out of my way to hurt someone.

I had once protected a whole school bus full of kids before. Okay, so I was partially responsible for the bus slipping off the bridge, but I got it up again. I don't know whether I could have lived with myself if they had fallen to their doom.

Sighing I was sitting on the edge of the roof looking out over the city as it brought dusk. The colours. Reds, yellows, oranges. Colours clouding the sky were wild and beautiful, just like me.

_I really should stop blotting my own ego so much._

Running my right hand through my coppery red hair. I smiled softy. My hair was long, hanging to my waist. It was tied back with a weird spider hairclip a girl gave me as a gift, more grateful than her body was worth, to her at least, to me, I treasured it because it was from her heart. She was into the Goth bit and was on a school fieldtrip when I rescued her from some douche bags who never saw me coming.

She was nice, and eager to 'experiment' with me. Tasted sweet. She was a few years older than I was too. I'm not sure what I prefer to be honest. In my age range or older. I supposed it does not matter too much because I loved them all, and that does not make me slutty. It makes me awesome with a slight touch of slutty. There was a difference.

Maybe if I went on a trip I could get out of this rut. It would give me something to do. Some dreams. A future. I do not know but. I am so bored.

Looking out over the cityscape, I could not help but feel giddy at the thought of leaving. The thought of all of those adventures.

The thought of all those damsels I could rescue.

I would have to use my powers only when necessary outside of the holes and pitfalls I could hide. In London.

My electric blue eyes glowed slightly as I watched dusk turn to an inky darkness, lit by the streets of my city. Artificial. It held an odd beauty, all that power I could feed on, _but even I had limits._

I brush out the creases in my tight, form hugging black top as I stood up on the edge of the roof without a care in the world. I was wearing a blue leather jacket over my top, left open with white angled wings on each chest side. Then I had on some baggy beige combat hipsters over my legs and tight butt with black belt holding brown sawed pockets, and brown walking boots on my feet for comfort.

I had a baggy hood on my jacket left down under my long wavy hair. I clenched my fingers within my black leather fingerless gloves. I was wearing them with the blue metal twin plate strips on the backs. My fingernails were not too long but rounded to slight points on my small and experienced fingers.

"The city looks so pathetic and small from up here!" I mumbled to myself thoughtfully. "The people even more so! I could do whatever I want! What could they do to stop me?!" I finished my thought with my soft voice before smirking as I looked down towards the ground.

I leaned forward and within seconds, I was falling towards the ground. The wind washed at my hair, whipping it back. It was exhilarating, breathe taking, brilliant. I could see through each of the windows as I feel as if everything was moving slower, even my fall.

The feeling was beauty, rushing up inside my chest and behind my navel. I watched as the ground rushed up to meet me.

A few moments before I would smash face first into the ground. I twisted, flipping in the air, and landed with a crunch, on my feet, shattering the concrete as my boots hit in a spider web.

Standing to full height, which wasn't much, I grinned and stretched. That was always something fun I liked doing. Though, it was always more fun to fall than climb, even the climb can be most exhilarating since I couldn't use the elevator in most places.

I was surprised as I looked to my side to see a woman. She looked as if her heart had been caught in her throat. However, she was this stern type with her brown hair up in a bun wearing a neat woman's tweed business suit, so she straightened herself out quickly.

"Miss. Potter, you almost took ten years off my life with that stunt!" the woman spoke crisply, but for a slight quiver. It sounded like this odd woman was actually reprimanding me. "Y-you could hurt yourself, or worse!"

"Erm, whatever," I replied, confused, as normally people would find my survival alarming and freaky. "Anyway. I think you have me mistaken for someone else, my name is Evans!" I said, wondering why I bothered to elaborate that.

"Morgana Evans?" she asked, and I could only nod, surprised she knew me. She did not seem the sort of person to be in some bad business. Even for one of those rich douchey types.

"Your mother chose the name Morgana to annoy your father and the 'light'," she said as if I asked her, but it was nice to know, but it would be nicer if I knew the circumstances behind that.

"You're a witch," she carried on as if I asked her. "You survived the killing curse. Your mother didn't like the way people labelled light and dark. She had a 'dark' best-."

"So she named me after the most famous Dark Witch of all time?" I interrupted her. I was feeling baffled. I could not deny magic after all the stuff I had seen in my short years. My powers included. "I guess she had a good sense of humour. So who hit me with this killing curse so I can get pay back. This bastard killed my parents too?"

She nodded sadly. "He was called… Voldemort," she said his name with a quiver, so I guess this jerk was truly vile, or these people were pansies. "He went after you. I'm not sure of the specifics. He killed your mother and father. Then he went for you but his curse backfired for some reason. He is now little more than a spectre trying to regain his body!"

"I see," was all I could reply even though I did not really see, but whatever. I was interested, and invested. It looked like I had my very own supervillain.

"So… you do know about magic?" she asked looking hopeful.

"Nope. It sounds like to you people I'm pretty awesome and famous?"

"W-well, famous, yes, infamous even," she agreed with a nod. "I suppose it's because of your…" she trailed to a stop at my headshake.

"Got my powers years later," I answered. "Anyway, why come now? You people haven't cared in twelve years!"

"We lost track of you!" she quickly answered. "Your family said that you were kidnapped-."

"Family?!" I ask-demanded, startling her. "Those pieces of shit who liked beating me, got scared when I got my powers and dumped me in the city?"

"B-but Dumbledore said-," she tried to defend but stopped at my glare with sparks in my eyes, literally. "He's the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! He placed you with t-the Dursley's."

"I see," I replied, keeping my anger in check. "Then he dumped me on a doorstep," I muttered, which caused her to grimace. "So. That is why you are here. You want me to go to this school?"

"W-well yes," she quickly agreed. "It is a brilliant opportunity. You would normally go at age eleven, but we could not find you. Your abilities made traces impossible. But we plan to try fast tracking you to at least second year by Christmas, and if we can, third by next September."

"So… Potter was my father's name?" I asked her, uncertain. She nodded. "I see, but I prefer Evans. It is the name I've been under for most of my life."

"Okay, but people won't like that as you're their saviour and that's a muggle name-."

"I don't give a shit!" I interrupt. "They owe me! So they should use whatever name I choose!"

"Reasonable," she replied with a sigh. "I'll have it sorted out, but be prepared by less reasonable people, such as the headmaster and his following, as well as egotistical pure-blooded mage to not think so and still call you Potter."

"It looks like I need to watch this headmaster!" I answered and she did not deny it. "I suppose this school could be entertaining if nothing else it will be fun ruining the schemes of morons. So, anyway, where do I get my school stuff? Also, you need to give me money, or hadn't you noticed I'm dirt poor?"

"Well, your parents left you-."

"Oh great. I'm going to find out I'm rich!" I muttered, annoyed, as the woman did not deny it. "So who are you anyway? A teacher I figure?"

"Professor Minerva McGonagall," she quickly responded. "Deputy Headmistress and transfiguration teacher. And… well. A nice family has accepted to let you stay with them while not at school and will take you shopping," she added as she handed over a small gold key.

I studied it for a moment before placing it away in my rubber purse as it saves money from my power. "So that is for a magical world safe or something in a bank?"

"Yes! Gringotts Wizarding Bank," she quickly agreed.

I nodded thoughtfully before shrugging. "Okay, so how do we get to this… family?" I asked quickly. "I need to get the hell out of here before I go on a rampage just to liven the place up!"

"O-oh right!" she said quickly as she offered me her right arm. "Just hold onto me and I can apparate us," she said confusing me. "It's a kind of teleportation so try not to use your ability while in transit or it could go horribly wrong!"

"Right," I said with a shrug as I gripped her arm. She winced a little so I quickly loosened my grip remembering not everyone can withstand my strength and I do not want to injure my ride.

"It will feel odd and oppressive the first time," the old woman quickly said. "Like trying to squeeze through a tube too small."

"Okay," I nodded. "Let's go!"

I quivered as I felt the squished, sucked through a straw feeling before it was gone and we were in a field outside a large wonky farmhouse on the outskirts of a small village.

"So… who would live in a house like this?" I asked, grimacing as some cowboy builder had had a laugh at them with that bodge job.

"The Weasley's," she answered without a look as if anything was wrong. "They have two kids about your age. Well Ginevra is a year younger, and Ronald is your age. I'm sure you'll get along!"

I snorted, annoyed. "Yeah, with the girl. The boy, filth! No chance would I consent to hang out with one willingly like that!"

"T-there is one girl, and six boys, but two have left home!" she quickly said to my annoyance.

A few moments later, we had gotten to the door and she quickly knocked. I met with some fat jolly woman who would make a better Santa than some of the pervy jerks I have seen. The only thing jolly about them is the fact the children's parents let them sit on some strange unmarried fat douches lap.

A few minutes later, the fatty – sorry – ginger-fatty was trying to hug me - fuck no. I let a spark lash out just to push her back, away from me.

McGonagall said something to her about me not liking people touching me, which was perfectly true, unless I want them too; they're cute, and a lot younger than fatty. I'll admit I like red heads but ginger… at a stretch if she were cute enough and had a super fine body, both cases. NO!

Soon I was invited in. The Professor left, and I was led into a large lounge. I was impressed the place was certainly nice and homely. It was not much of a mirror to the bad building work outside.

I was introduced to the primarily male family. First was Percy – a super douche bag who obviously wants to suck politician cock when he finished school this year.

Then the twins barely avoided twin strikes of blue light as they attempted to offer their hands. Their mother was quick to reprimand them and tell them I don't like being touched.

The twins I figured were odd because instead of being afraid as they should have of my awesome powers they were amazed and admitted that I was cool. I internally shrugged as they're kind of funny, and a little humour is always a good thing.

Next up was the ginger my age, Ronald the Moron.

He had this clueless expression and seemed to think I would like him or something. I told him to go and fuck himself because I don't associate with deadbeat pricks.

Molly Weasley tried to reprimand me as the moron stormed off muttering some crap about some old guy. I wondered if Ronald was into that kind of thing, but I cringed in disgust at the mere thought.

_Bad brain!_

Next, I was introduced to this weirdo Arthur Weasley. The father. He actually asked me what someone would use a rubber duck for? I was so close to telling him that muggles (the stupid word they use for non-magicals) stick them up their ass, but didn't need the hassle no matter how funny his expression would be.

Then, last but certainly not least, the only member of this odd family I would want to know.

_Ginevra._

Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley.

Cute in all the correct ways. They all wore robes, but the way Ginny's hung to her small body was different somehow, making her sweeter. She had freckles dotting her nose and cheeks with pale skin. Her hair was a light red-orange hanging back, tied to her shoulder blades.

She was a little smaller than I was with a small nose and cute lips. Her brow was crinkled sweetly as she shook my hand. I smiled at her, and she smiled in return. Her smile was nice and her chocolaty brown eyes lit up happily, as I held her hand in mine, my fingers were secretly caressing her soft skin.

"So I'll be sharing your room, babes?" I asked and she nodded her head, embarrassed as a cute little blush lit her cheeks on fire. "The Professor said that I'll be in first year till Christmas, so with any luck we'll be classmates after the New Year.

"So girl, want to show me to your room?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded her head quickly as the others looked to her, confused. I had that reaction when the 'males' or whatever don't know I don't like them on principle.

_Plus. I do not like the way they look!_

"O-okay," she quickly agreed leading me away from everyone else with Molly Weasley calling after us that dinner would be soon. She looked like the sort of woman who could cook a nice meal.

"So. This is your room?" I asked, even though I knew it was with the two small beds, the wardrobe, and the unicorn stickers.

I was still holding her hand, and she was not trying to get me to let go so I was okay with everything. "Are you afraid of me?" I asked her, as she had not replied as I closed the door behind us.

"A-a little," she answered, startled as I kicked the beds together for more comfort and room for both of us.

"Why are you afraid, Ginny?" I asked her, moving into her space, my body pushed to hers as I held her hand firmly.

"Y-you're dangerous!" she said quickly. "The headmaster said you might have killed people before!" she said before her eyes flickered to the joint beds. "Y-you're Morgana Potter. You're not supposed to be like this, and…"

She was startled as my lips touched hers in a chased kiss. "There's a little more to you that that!" I retorted smartly as she quivered, weak in the knees. "You and I could be incredible together. Us, with other girls, we could make something more for ourselves, just give in. What is so different about you compared with the others?"

"I-I'm empathic!" she quickly blurted out. "I-I can feel your emotions. The feelings of… naughty feelings for me," she added, her cheeks fire red.

I licked her lips and still she had not pulled back, just staring into my eyes. Lost.

"Someone is trying to stop you using your gift?" I asked her and she nodded slowly.

"T-they say that I shouldn't. That it's wrong!" she replied. "B-but Dumbledore is afraid of me. He is scared of my power because I know when he is lying. He never tells the whole truth. He…"

I kissed her lips again. Her eyes drooped for a moment before I pulled back smirking at her. "Who cares? You should be relishing in your gift. For me Ginevra. We can pay this world back. Bring it to life. Live free!"

"O-oh yes," she whimpered, capturing my lips until I pulled from her.

"I have so many enemies that need putting in their place," I informed her. "Will you stand at my side? Hold my hand? Love me?!"

"Yes," she whispered as we kissed, tongues slipping inside each other's mouths, lost in that moment.

Her taste. My taste. The taste.

"W-wow," she mumbled, quivering as I pulled back leaving her breathless, and with a dreamy expression as she swallowed. "W-why are w-we kissing?" she asked. "G-girls a-aren't supposed to kiss like that!" she said, uncertain, confused, baffled.

"Follow the heart. The body. The soul," I replied quietly, smirking as I held her small body flush with mine, cuddling her. "But when it comes to pretty girls! Our hormones are the best to follow!" I told her, leaning in to suck her small pink tongue in between my welcoming lips.

"Tonight and forever. You're all mine!" I mumble with her moist tongue in my mouth. "And together," I mumbled into her soft loving, longing kiss. "We will change everything," I finished while I lowered her onto our bed, laying on top of her, running my hands inside her robe, to her delicious butt beneath.

_**to be continued…**_


	2. Episode II: The City of Thieves

******Disclaimer:**_I do NOT own Harry Potter or inFAMOUS. J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and Sucker Punch owns inFAMOUS!_

**The Lightning Weaver**

**Episode II**

**The City of Thieves**

**[Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley]**

I had only been awake for a few minutes. My naked body was pulled tightly to hers as we snuggled contently together, bathing in the warmth and softness of each other's flesh. I was half on top on her while we cuddled. I was feeling content. Having chosen to be more than just best friends to this cute, soft, fine 'thing'.

I could feel her small soft breasts under my cheek causing me to heat up. My arms were wrapped around her as I replay an amazing and frightening night within my mind as Morgana did things to my body I had never known to do. Sending me over a cliff of pleasure. Then teaching me how to return those feelings. I can still taste her deliciousness on my tongue and lips.

However, it was Morgana's raw emotions that made me putty in her hands. She was so captivating, controlling, soft, dangerous, daring, loving, and perfect.

She was so full of want, need, rage, hate, and another emotion Morgana told me is called lust. An emotion I've never picked up before but coming from Morgana it is my absolute favourite. It made my insides buzz with excitement and something brilliant called an orgasm even more intense than the first she explored with me using her small yet powerful fingers between my legs.

I could feel that warm moisture starting to form between my legs thinking about her as my eyes opened. I can barely believe even in her arms now that this angle is really a devil in perfect angelic skin.

_She wants me at her side. _

_I've chosen. _

I shall not forsake her as the Magical-world did all those years ago. I shall stand by her side and relish in our physical and emotional pleasures together. I shall never let Dumbledore or anyone hurt her ever again. I shall relish in her inner daemons and hold her through everything she is, and then some.

It had never even crossed my thoughts to hold such want for another girl. This one. I could want forever. To bow down and lovingly kiss her sweet feet in worship. To caress her being, and to make sure she is happy with me and satisfied.

I was started a moment later, eyes wide as I heard a banging on the door-handle as it was pushed, door and all. Then suddenly a suction sound, sparks and a yelp of pain the other side. Then came the crying and whimpering.

My eyes flicked up to see Morgana's eyes droopily glaring at the door while she cuddled me. "Stupid Ronald!" she mumbled. Her voice traveling so that he likely heard her the other side of the door even though he was crying. I could sense his fear and pain.

It did feel nice to open up my senses more. My gift as Morgana referred to it needed opening. While others tried to call it a curse that needed to be hidden and suppressed. I like her thoughts on the matter more. I had never felt so free than now I'm opening up these extra senses.

I supposed in many ways it was a gift over a curse. The power to really feel, not just my own tempered emotions but others too. Hers. Morgana's. I don't think I'll get enough of such unrestrained emotion. Her feelings. They made me tingly. I need more from her. Her forever. To love. To hold. To worship. To be loyal forever.

_My Empress of Lightning!_

Morgana only lazily pointed at the door with a small blue spark it had vacuum sealed with ease. Then that spark had shocked Ronald. I doubt it was much of a shock, but it was enough to teach him a valuable lesson in manners.

I had always disliked him most of my brothers. The rest at least know how to knock on someone's door and wait for a response. He believes that he can just barge in.

_Rude jerk._

It had always been hard being the youngest girl with six older brothers. But now. Now. I had an older 'sister' things shall be a lot different. Especially since my older sister had mad butt kicking powers.

"You would think with a mother like yours he would have learnt to knock!" Morgana said, startling me out of my thoughts. I couldn't help but blush in pleasure as she kissed my nose. "Next time. I'll make sure to hit him with a lot more power to teach the moron good and proper!"

I smiled as I snuggled all cosy into her softness under the covers. "Yeah, but he isn't very bright. It will take a while. Trust me. The twins are always pranking him and he still doesn't get why, and they tell him. He just doesn't believe them!"

"Your mum has just-."

"I can sense her," I replied quickly, whispering.

"Ginevra!" mum said from outside the door. She tried not to make my name a reprimand, but it didn't quite work. "Why exactly is Ron crying with frizzled hair? He said Morgana attacked him, but that can't be right?"

"He tried barging in," I quickly told her. "Morgana just used her power on the door to stop him. Sealing it shut. Not our fault he got shocked. He should knock anyway. We're both practically naked in here-."

"Sounds like he's a pervert!" Morgana interrupted, smirking at me and groping my bare butt under the covers.

"Ronald Weasley!" mum yelled down the stairs. "If I've told you once. I've told you one thousand times! You knock on someone else's door. Then you wait for them to say whether you're allowed in or not, especially your sisters room! Now more than ever that Morgana is staying!" she shouted angrily before becoming gentler with her words.

"Morgana, Ginny. I'll make sure to keep closer tabs on him," she said apologetically. "Anyway, breakfast will be ready in a minute. Morgana. Professor Dumbledore also said he'll be sending someone to take you to Diagon Alley to collect your school things. I believe you'll need some extra clothes since you don't have any luggage. Don't worry we'll have you sorted in no time," she said before hurrying away.

"Umm… thanks," she mumbled sleepily but my mother was already long gone. I giggled into her chest and she looked at me grinning, span me over so she was on top of me, smirking. "If only we had time. You would be squealing little kitty!"

"I-I don't consider that a threat!" I replied cheekily while her lips captured mine and my tongue darted out into her mouth within that moment. I could barely believe how free I felt with her.

My Morgana. Famous. Cute. Powerful. Dangerous. Yet knew how to treat a girl.

She pulled back, grinning. "You have to come with me to this Diagon Alley place. I don't think I could stomach hanging around some dipshite this Dumb-Dore would send by myself."

"Of course," I readily agreed, grinning as I snuggled my face into the crock of her neck, pulling her down on me. "Anything to spend more time with you. I've never felt so content before."

She laughed while nibbling my ear. "My corruption runs deep in you my sweet, sweet lover!" she said, causing me to giggle with her as we rested a little, content in each other's arms.

**[Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley]**

During breakfast, I found it both frightening and amusing, as Morgana had no qualms against blasting Ron. He had tried to take my seat, and even pushed me out of the way to sit next to MY _'friend'._

However, the idiot didn't even see it coming, even after what happened that morning. He just couldn't seem to get it as he ran off crying. She didn't even shock him that hard.

Morgana had even gone off on a rant about NOT hurting her friends. It was made obvious that Morgana had no qualms against hurting anyone who would dare hurt someone she liked. Good qualities in a friend I would say. Mum had yelled at Ron for that and made him stay in his room out of everyone's hair.

I don't have a clue what my brothers problem is but I'm sure it has something to do with Dumbledore. It was obvious. After Ron managed to get up to storm off he kept muttering about the old man enough that even mum gave him a look of concern.

However, shaking those thoughts away it was kind of amusing how my twin brothers had promised to prank Ronald for me later. I can always count on them to cause some mayhem to brighten the day.

We used the floo to fire travel to Diagon Alley, and Morgana was eyeing our escort Rubeus Hagrid with distrust and annoyance as she looked up at the friendly giant of a man. He was oblivious to her distrust, and I could tell he didn't have a clue that Dumbledore was likely scared of her.

He had reason to be. Her 'minders', who he handed her too, had abused her as a small child. Then to top things off I know for a fact Dumbledore had put up wards that would 'protect' her, but also keep magicals away. This in turn would make sure Dumbledore had her, but things didn't turn out the way he had hoped.

She had gained powers that nullified certain types of magic, trackers and blood runes being two on the list, which is why he lost her. Thankfully. This gave her the freedom and somewhat happiness she deserved, which now led to my happiness with her.

"This Dumbledore joke sent this lard-arse?" she asked, and Hagrid looked as if he wasn't sure who to defend. Himself or Dumbledore. So just kept quiet as her eyes roamed up and down the huge guy.

I tried not to let my snickering show.

"Well I suppose we'll have to accept what we get so here's the deal lard-arse!" she said with a cute eye roll. "You've dropped us off. Now fuck off! Stay in this pub or something and we'll meet you back here for you to take us home."

Hagrid looked uncomfortable, as I'm sure even Death Eaters aren't as crude as my beautiful Morgana when being rude to someone they think is inferior to them.

"Err… well," he began, stumbling over his words, confused, in his thick northern accent. "B-but see. I can't jus' let ya go off by ya self. Dumbledore said to make sure you get everythin' and not ta let ya out me sigh'. Tis will be ya first ever trip an' everythin', an' well…"

"But I don't give a crap," she replied. He looked like he was going to retort when she continued. "Anyway. I have Ginny. She'll be perfectly able to show me around. Why would I want to spend so much time with a lard-arse like you for anyway?"

I was surprised she can be so flat and out right with what she says. She didn't feel the need to sensor herself with him. I felt that he was going to cry soon if she continued. The man needed to stop sitting in the sissy chair about as much as Ronald needed to stop sitting in the idiot sink.

"W-well. I-I suppose it will be okay," he reluctantly agreed after a moment in which he likely realised that this is one person who won't back down to anyone, no matter who they are. "Jus' meet back 'ere when ya done, okay?"

Morgana rolled her eyes at him. "Where else would we meet?" she asked rhetorically. "The freaking fireplace back to the Burrow is in here," she said turning her nose up at the filthy, dark, dank, and grotesque bar. "I can't believe anyone would want to come in here. Let alone eat or drink here. This can't be hygienic," she said rolling her eyes as she walked out of the pubs 'back alley' where the trash is left and through the arch into Diagon Alley that Hagrid the giant man left open for them.

I had expected to see awe and intrigue on Morgana's beautiful face, but I was disappointed. She just led me by the hand towards a marble building at the back of the alley.

We hadn't gone too far when I heard a woman scream. "Help! Please! He stole my bag!"

It was a young woman wearing normal muggle clothes pointing towards a filthy man with broken yellow teeth, a huge grin, and filthy robes as he ran away with a nice looking handbag.

"Filthy mud-blood!" the ironic man called her as he charged away, towards us. He held a wand out and not one person looked as if they were going to stop him, most of them looking away.

_What cowards!_

Then it happened. It was a blaze of blue, striking forward, rolling off Morgana, and causing tingles down my right arm as that hand still held hers.

_Boom!_

_Sizzle!_

Blue arched and buzzed in two jumps grounded and smashed into the man. He screamed as he was lifted from the ground. His wand turned to dust. He was flung back, landing at the woman's feet out cold. His body twitching in pain.

The electricity around Morgana was gone and she kept us walking as if nothing had happened. The 'spectators' could only look around in shock; unable to process what had happened as they previously played ignorant.

"So what's the deal with that whole mud-blood thing?" Morgana asked me, confused with the whole thing.

I looked to her before shrugging off what happened and answering. "It means dirty blood. Umm… muggles can give birth to wizards and witches. It's what the purist idiots call them."

"I see. Simple minded racism," she replied, shrugging. "Though, I pity any witch or wizard born of muggles who would be offended by that," she said thoughtfully. "I mean. The notion is that it is shameful to have muggle blood, which would mean anyone offended is ashamed of that muggle blood. Anyway, isn't it likely that mage all evolved from muggles somewhere?"

"I-I guess that actually makes sense," she replied, surprised by this revelation. "I've never really thought much about it, but wow. I guess either muggle-born's are that idiotic, or they've not thought about what it really means."

"People tend to let others think about things for them," she answered thoughtfully shrugging. "I guess nobody has come to that conclusion before…" she said trailing to a stop as we came to the bank.

"They're goblins," I quickly tell her as she was staring at the leathery little monsters guarding the door. Two of them eying her warily. I'm quite certain after that display with the purse snatcher that Morgana could take them with ease, but there are more of them inside.

"They're not very friendly," I quickly continue. "They don't quite like humans, and. I think they know you're not normal. So lets try to do this all nice and no blowing any of them up or whatnot. Please!" I begged, as she looked tempted to try fate.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Okay, okay," she said with a headshake. "I won't start anything unless they do… or whoever. I promise," she said and I wasn't sure whether she is likely to keep promises, but I hope she'll keep this one.

Therefore, I quickly led her up the steps into the huge marble building.

Gringotts. Wizarding Bank.

I walk her up to a nearby banker as he worked at his desk. It was taller than us, even though they're smaller. I also knew the goblin was ignoring us until a small thunderclap startled him and me. It was just low enough not to cause many people to glance over.

"Can I help you?" he asked, bored, but I could just make out the caution in his eyes and movements.

"You sure can!" Morgana replied, annoyed with him. "You can work on your customer service skills or I'll take whatever my parents left me and ditch you morons for a muggle bank! I'm sure apart from the small amount of magic money I'll need for books, potions stuff and the like I can buy everything else in the muggle world! Understand?!"

He looked down at her in surprise as her eyes flashed with blue sparks but it was the key she handed over that scared him. "Y-yes, Lady Potter," he was quick to address her.

We watched as he went through a ledger before he looked sick. "Umm… t-this vault is near empty My Lady," he said to her shock.

"Excuse me?" she asked, but didn't wait for him to repeat. "Albus Dumbledore. Some crazy old bastard had that key. It's a trust vault, right?" she asked and he nodded. "The gold key has to…"

"It means the vault is of high standing," he quickly answered. "In other words. It should be plentiful. I do not understand," he said, frowning before he shrugged. "Well, I can have everything withdrawn and this account closed to save you money, like you said before."

"Where is my money?!" she demanded and the goblin shrugged, uninterested now.

However, she growled as she sprang up onto the desk and booted him off, painfully to the floor before grabbing his ledger and jumping down with him while other goblin charged in and the few mage watched in shock before turning away and pretending nothing is happening.

_Cowards!_

"Says here I have other vaults, most of which have been closed, and the money gone!" she said dangerously. "After my parents' deaths! It says that shit loads of these galleons have been transferred every year to muggle currency. Then passed on to the Dursley's from my trust. I haven't been with those bastards for over six years! And even before then they gave me _NOTHING!_"

She was near sizzling as she walked towards the goblin while he was scrambling back across the floor in fear. "You little fucks are going to give me back every last fucking penny before I get really angry! This says something about MY money going to pay for people's homes and businesses that were destroyed during the war with Voldemort!

"I had lost my parents! I had given too much! Now this!? Authorised by Dumbledore!" she finished. I couldn't believe one girl could get that angry. She scared the crap out of me, and I may have peed myself a little.

She lent down and grabbed the goblin by the throat, lifting him to face her, and he was quivering as the other goblins just watched, wide-eyed with awe, uncertain. I doubt they had been faced with a super powered teenage girl with the antihero persona before.

"Put him down and we can discuss this like civilised people!"

She looked round to another goblin. This one very much in charge compared to any other. "You're going to reimburse me everything!" she didn't ask. She told him.

"Yes!" he answered looking as if it cost him a great deal of effort. I wonder how much money was stolen for the goblin to look so ill about refunding everything.

"The items and property. I want it returned, or compensation times ten! Understand?!"

"Yes!" he squeaked out looking worse. "P-please follow me, and we-we can have it arranged. I-I shall have those responsible for this… 'oversight' executed for treason!"

"Good," she replied as she flung her captive to the side and out of her way and turned back to me smiling. "Hey babes, come on. This nice gentleman is going to help put things right," she said and took my hand as I quickly hurried after her, hoping this doesn't get out, but then, Dumbledore stealing from the Girl-Who-Lived will dam him for a while.

"So," the goblin spoke. "You may refer to me as Manager. It is a high title within our bank," he said as we sat and Morgana placed down the ledger, but Manager held one of his own, looking it over, grimacing. "It seems that I have a problem. None of this money should have left your accounts. Except reasonable stipends for Christmas, birthdays, and for your guardians.

"This was too much for guardians. They've near cleared out your trust. It seems Dumbledore didn't know the value of the pound to the galleon. It is also clear now that I have your accounts that the Dursley's here are not your guardians.

"Your guardians are both incapacitated. One, your godmother is hospitalised after being tortured mentally incoherent. Her family should have been contacted to take you, either muggle as she was muggle-born, or her husbands who are purebloods of a nicer variety than most.

"Then we have your godfather. It was stated that he, and not his family are the only one's capable of putting claim to your guardianship. However, since he is Sirius Black. He was in jail. Unfortunate. He was never officially charged with betraying your family and killing all those muggles. Escaped Azkaban Prison last week."

"I see," she replied, less shocked than me considering she doesn't know as much about it. "Then what of my godmothers family?"

"It seems that they were never informed," he answered quickly. "We can have them informed-."

"No!" Morgana surprised me. "I want emancipation!"

"I see," he answered thoughtfully. "End of the line clause. The clause doesn't mean you have to ever birth an heir, but it is quite convenient for… shall we say screwing with other peoples plots when it comes to lack of protection."

"I like that. Yes. Do it," she answered thoughtfully. "I don't want anyone to discover this if you can prevent it."

"A few years at most," he said nodding. "But that's because Dumbledore is a nosy bastard. We shall also fully reimburse your losses and file to reclaim it. This means the property and businesses too. Do you wish to… house them for yourselves or us to take claim? It's an awful lot."

"I think I don't hate you anymore," she responded, smirking. "I'll take them. They could come in use in the future."

"Most kind My Lady!" he said looking relieved.

She shrugged. Nodding. "Okay, so give me some cash so I can get away and go shopping for school crap!"

"Yes ma'am!"

_**to be continued…**_


	3. Episode III: The City of Focus

**********Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Harry Potter or inFAMOUS. J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and Sucker Punch owns inFAMOUS!_

**The Lightning Weaver**

**Episode III**

**The City of Focus**

**[Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley]**

"Whoa!" Morgana gasped out for a nice deep breath of fresh air. "Clear air, no more morons, and I'm super-rich and assisting in making Dumbledore and his stupid band of faggots' dirt poor!"

"Umm… Morgana… err, well…?" I felt a little fidgety as she looked at me with a bright grin with sparkling white teeth. She was making me feel weak by just looking at me like that. It was almost too hard to keep from jumping her, and then humping her.

I couldn't help but feel that way. I just need to look at her. I have never felt so close to someone. I had let her emotions into my heart and now I'm hers. I can admit that to myself. I belong to her. Even more. I want to be hers. To belong in her arms, happy, content to feel all of her free emotions. To be able to feel like that someday.

"What is it Ginny?" she asked me with an impish grin.

I was startled as I had almost forgotten. "Oh, right," I said sheepishly. "Sorry. I just thought that maybe we should start with some school robes if that's okay with you? I don't need any since mine still fit, but you'll need them."

"Right you are sweetness!" she chimed, taking my hand and smiling bright she allowed me to lead her to the robe store where she can buy a new school uniform. I love the way she smiles and acts so sweet after such stress as all of that with the goblins.

We entered the robe shop and I can't help but grimace slightly as I see the dark skinned girl having robes pinned up to her size standing on a small stool at the end of the store. She had long loose dark hair, crinkled at the ends with dark eyes, and a pretty face.

If I remember correctly, she is in third year, and Slytherin. I only remembered that because my not quite friend, but sometimes lab partner, and part time friend is in Slytherin, and her sister is friends with this dark skinned beauty.

"Her names Felicity Smoke!" I quickly whispered to my empress. "She's in Slytherin house. I don't know much about her."

"That's okay baby!" Morgana replied shrugging, smiling, amused. "Hello, ma'am," she said to the woman helping Felicity. She didn't seem to notice the patronising tone. I knew it was too good for someone as rebellious as Morgana to truly be polite.

"Oh, need some robes for Hogwarts dear?" the woman asked with a motherly smile that could teach my mother something.

Morgana nodded her head. "Yep," she agreed as the woman helped her onto the second stool. "I'll need a whole set that will last me the year at least," she said and the woman nodded quickly and headed off, leaving us alone with the dark skinned Slytherin.

Smoke stared at us both coldly and I feared for her safety, but Morgana seemed not to notice. Though, I'm certain she was up to something, or at least planned on putting this girl in her place.

"Are you a transfer student?" the black girl suddenly asked, curious. Her voice both smooth and sharp. She wore some black rimmed glasses around her eyes giving her a nerdy appearance. This actually stamped out any bite she might have had if not for the goblin thing showing me what real power was.

"No!" she replied over the top, exhilarating. "I'm here just because I like the uniform," she said sarcastically.

The black girl said nothing and barely responded to the sarcasm. "I'm Felicity Smoke. Is that… Blood-traitor with you?"

I couldn't quite grimace as Morgana looked to the girl with a wicked grin that made the girl lose her cold look, concern clouding her eyes. Morgana moved before the girl fully realised that she made a mistake, grabbing her hair and snapping her neck back.

Felicity looked terrified as Morgana put her lips to her ear, speaking clear but low. "That's my girl you're talking about!" she hissed, causing me, and Felicity to shiver for different reasons. She looked like she was frozen in place, her face in a painful grimace.

"The name is Lightning!" she continued, licking inside the girls' ear, which brought out a whimper. "And I'm not the type of girl you want to cross, got it bitch?!" she demanded, nibbling her ear now. The girl was in tears, her eyes nodding more than her head could.

"Y-yes M-Master!" she whimpered out quickly, shivering and I looked down to see some pee escaping from her pinned up robes.

"Good, now apologise to Ginevra!" she demanded, still holding her just so.

Felicity was cowering as only her eyes could move to look at me. "I-I'm sorry Lady G-Ginevra. Please. I-I am in your debt!" she said hopeful, and I nodded in acceptance as Morgana let her go.

Felicity was red in the cheeks still whimpering as she dropped to her hands and knees bowing before Morgana pulled the terrified girl up to her feet, half holding her in her arms.

"You and your witch friends stand by me!" Morgana demanded. "And we can be awesome, and do whatever we want to get vengeance on the asswipes that think they can control us," she said, gesturing the girl dismissed.

"M-my apologise about my behaviour Master!" she managed to gasp out, her breathing heavy. "I was out of line. Please. I shall forever make amends. I have… I am truly s-sorry."

"No sweat, Felicity," she replied, smirking. "Just next time you wet yourself warn me and Gin so we can get close and personal to enjoy the show through your undies."

"Y-yes My Master!" she stuttered out darkening red with embarrassment.

Felicity was then quick to flee without even removing the robe, but Morgana made that 'go away', (the 'stealing' thing. It was kind of her fault. Not that I would ever admit that), by paying for them and more when buying her robes from the baffled woman, and having the dark skinned girls sent on to her home as a gift.

I could not help but quiver as I watched the woman take extra care while measuring Morgana's school uniform. The woman might have caught the gist of what she did to Smoke. She took as much care while helping Morgana pick out some normal everyday robes as well as some muggle clothes she had in stock.

Morgana asked about that. Turned out that very few people ever asked for muggle clothes. If they did. They were normally purebloods who don't understand the muggle world enough to buy clothes there. It was quite interesting to find out I suppose.

I can just imagine my dad with his odd and frankly offensive muggle fascination trying to buy some muggle clothes. The thought was quite amusing. I smiled a little and Morgana gave me a look as we left the robe shop as the woman inside started scrubbing up the pee on the floor.

"My dad has this weird fascination with muggle stuff," I answered her questioning look while holding onto her arm. "He doesn't really have a clue. The stuff he knows about. Those TV things and whatever. He believes they're just silly fads. I was imagining how he would react in a muggle shop."

"Sounds like your dads' racist but doesn't see it," she replied, whimsically as she paused her steps, amused. "So, anyway, where shall we go next?" she asked, so I led her on.

We went to the trunk store first. I had to wonder what Morgana thought we were going to buy when she got a top security trunk with seven compartments with all sorts of needless functions. Though, I suppose when one of your enemies IS your headmaster it was better safe than sorry.

Next up I took her to the potion store to get ingredients and a potion kit with a couple cauldrons she might need. I had to keep checking the list my mother had for me of things since she was expected to get both first year and second year stuff.

She complained a bit about some of the stuff being gross, and asked me why they couldn't build machines to mass manufacture potions for them. I was a little confused, but after a brief explanation about how muggles mass-produce things from foods to medicines.

Well, I had to wonder, why can't we mass-produce potions? It sounded like a good thing to me. If we could, then it would make a certain teachers job obsolete and presto, happiness all around.

Except for the Slytherins.

What do I care about them?

Nothing!

In the bookstore, I realised that the large dimensional screwy space as I called it of Morgana's trunk was perfect. She literally bought one of every book. She had a library section of her trunk. This was neat because she would dump the books in and they would neaten themselves into rails using the Dewey Decimal System.

Then she could just ask the trunk for what she wanted, or a subject and the racks would move to offer up the goodies. I supposed wanting the best trunk in the store wasn't quite a waste of money after all.

Last we reached the wand shop. We entered and I could just about sense someone, hidden by magic. I looked to my Morgana to see her eyes narrowed in untapped annoyance.

It was just one spark, rolling up her perfect body. The blue flashing through the dirt and dust covered store. I detected the slither of fear, but the mitigating doubt.

I smirked as Morgana was blatantly staring at the man's (I think) invisible hiding spot. Her eyes were beautiful, alight with danger, sparks arching, dancing from eye to eye, and using her small soft nose as a bridge.

"Looks like we have ourselves a perverted old man!" the Empress of Lightning commented, amused. "Let the beat down commence!" she finished, clenching her fists with small static sparks.

"W-wait-wait!" he quickly said, waving his hands in defence as he dropped the charm. "Its only to observe, so I'll know what-!"

It was just a lick of blue light, slapping into the man, knocking him back, into a stack of dust-covered wands, unconscious to the floor. I was a little surprised as I looked down at the old man.

"I-I think he surrendered!" I said before I could stop myself.

She just shrugged sheepishly. "Who cares?! You heard him. He was spying on us like a pervy old man!"

"W-well, yeah I guess," I replied, shrugging. "Well, lets just find your wand. Just pick them up one at a time. You should find the right one. I haven't done this before, myself. Its supposed to be the wand that chooses the witch. Mine used to belong to my grandmother."

Morgana rolled her eyes at me. "Then take your pick. We won't even have to pay. It will make you cooler to have a good wand that actually wants to hang out with you more than the one you have now."

"B-but that would be stealing!" I blurted out in worry. I don't doubt that Morgana had stolen before, many times, but that was to survive the cruel world all alone, but this!?

She smiled at me and pulled me into a soft kiss. "Don't worry baby!" she said with a soft purr to her voice, cuddling me. "He owes us for not calling the authorities about his perverted actions!"

"Well," I said thinking about it. "Okay. If you are. I will!" I answered her cuddling into her soft and small body lovingly before she pulled back, smiling and charged off to touch wands.

I smiled as she looked so young and innocent before following her and trying wand after wand with her. We were at it for over an hour when she suddenly found a wand that reacted to her.

"Hmm… doesn't feel right," she muttered as the odd gold glow faded away. "Lets see here," she said looking at the label. "Holly, phoenix feather from Dumbledore's pet, and brother wand to Voldemort's. Wow, I wouldn't want this even if it really picked me!" she finished and in a blast of blue. The wand was a pile of ash she was brushing from her hands.

"Morgana!" I playfully reprimanded. She looked at me with an impish grin that might have promised a fun (mainly for her) game of spank the red haired girls' bare butt. "I guess the brother wand to… V-V-Voldemort's s-should be destroyed," I say further, stuttering on the name. Morgana had told me off rather nastily about dishonouring the dead by cowering over a pathetic comic book bad guy name.

I had never thought of it quite like that. I wouldn't be dishonouring the cowards, but the brave who stood up and thought back. She could care less about the cowardly scum who rolled over and died, leaving possible children, or lovers at the mercy of these things.

"I know!" she readily agreed, stroking my cheek before giving me a sweet tasting kiss as a reward for knowing what she meant, and for saying 'his' name. "I think it was being forced to accept me and didn't want to. I suppose I shouldn't expect anything less of Dumbledore. It was his bird that pooped the core after all."

"He wants his hooks in everything," I agreed. The more I thought about Dumbledore. The more I realised that he really is a giant turd sandwich with a glass of pee.

"Exactly what I thought," she agreed, nodding. "Lets go over there. They're made of rarer cores. Maybe one of them would be awesome for me, and another for you?" she said, eagerly pulling me after her.

"Wow!" Morgana said after a few more minutes of searching. "Thunderbirds are GO!" she cheered, but I didn't get her reference. It was okay as I saw her face light up in happiness.

She pulled out a dark wand with many dark shades of blue with deep purple veins throughout the wood. Wand and hand sparked blue. Morgana looked like she was in heaven holding it.

"This is my baby!" she said after a few weird moments where I wondered whether I should leave her and the wand alone for a while or join them.

"Okay!" I mumble as I lean back on some boxes before leaning on one and knocking out this white wood wand. I picked it up and instantly felt it. In my stomach and chest. I can understand why Morgana had paused like she had now, to feel everything the connection had.

"Birch!" Morgana startled me as she was reading the small card that came with the box. "Siren hair taken from… hmm… that bit had been scratched out," she said snickering. "Maybe it wasn't a head hair," she said giggling while I blushed at the thought.

"B-but Sirens are like human-ish merpeople!" I quickly told her, trying to defend my wand.

"Oh, but don't they grow legs when they come out to kill people and stuff?" she asked, curious. "I mean that's what I saw in that Pirates of the Caribbean movie!" she told me, which confused me. I'm sure it showed in my expression. "Never mind," she replied with a sigh. "I have a lot to teach you about being normal!"

"Okay…" I said slowly, more confused than ever. So I changed the subject, uneasy with the muggle pop-culture she threw out. "Shall we get out of here then?"

"Okay," she readily agreed. "Let's grab some wand holder things too before we leave!"

"I think they're called holsters."

"Okay. It isn't like we're paying for anything. After all, the old man should be super thankful. We could have robbed everything he has here. I even have the trunk for the job!"

I giggled as I can imagine her taking everything and never even trying to sell it to make some extra money.

Leading her back to the front of the shop we were both surprised to see the old man pulling himself up, trying to shake off the shock. His white hair is frizzy and standing up on end.

"I-I'll be w-with you in a moment M-Miss. Potter!" he clumsily called out while she had just ignored him, grabbed a top of the line black leather holster and placed it on her left arm upside down with her wand in. She then found another and strapped another to my right arm as I'm left handed, but the right way up and I placed my wand in.

"No need you stupid pervert!" she chimed with a mad grin, as he looked at her befuddled. "We found our own, and since we didn't call in the authorities about you being a pervert, we're getting freebees!"

She then took my hand, and before the old pervert could do or say anything, we had trekked out of the door, back into Diagon Alley.

"Where to now?" she asked me. I was startled as I looked to her list, surprised.

"I almost forgot!" I said sheepishly. "Do you want to get a pet? It says you can have a cat or bird, but you can have other things too. Short of a horse or something just as ridiculous!"

"Well, I've never been much of a pet person!" she replied, shrugging. "Do they have any that can… well, you know, do something cool?"

I wasn't surprised by her answer. She would only want a pet if it had some useful ability. "Well, owls deliver letters. You can even get packages and such sent by owl. That's useful. If you want, we can look in the pet store. I suppose there should be other pets with cool tricks!"

"Okay," she quickly agreed. Taking my hand, fingers interlocked she led me across the street and into the loud pet shop with all of the caged birds and cats to mice up front using each other's tails as skipping ropes.

"That is something you don't see every day," I comment, as I look them over baffled as they all tried to look nice for me to possibly buy. I shake my head and feel sorry for them as they all sighed, pouting before heading back to their game.

"Can I help you find what you need?"

I was startled by the store girl as she came from out back, smiling. She couldn't have been long out of Hogwarts; a couple years at most. She was quite attractive with short blonde hair and happy blue eyes, slender everywhere but on top where she was generously gifted.

"N-no, not me," I quickly tell her. "My friend, Morgana is looking for a useful pet!"

"Morgana?" she asked, looking around I saw the problem too. Morgana had disappeared.

"Over here!" she called out alerting us as she had moved to the very back, dark corner and removed a dark purple sheet from a dark, cloudy glass cylinder. It was large enough that Hagrid would fit inside, just about, and that was saying something.

"Don't!" the young woman said quickly. "Don't touch the glass or they'll use your body as a ground point and get out!" she said in a hurry, concerned.

"They?" Morgana asked her, corking her head to one side.

She nodded her head. "Yeah. There's two of them. Storm spirits. Hard to catch. Impossible to tame. They're dangerous. We can't just let them go now. They'll attack and kill everything in the shop. Me and you both!"

"Storm spirits?" I asked, concerned myself. "Like from ancient legends?"

"Yeah, beautiful but dangerous," she said quickly. "They're both female… we think. We're not too sure whether they have a real sex, but sometimes you can see a feminine form or two in the storm.

I looked back at the glass and sure enough, beautiful, dark stormy purple, her shape no older than me. She was beautiful. Then she was gone for the storm to brew faster and more dangerous.

"They're twins!" Morgana suddenly said, her small right hand caressing the glass but the spirits didn't escape, but then Morgana controlled electricity. "Connected to each other, forever, together. They feel each other's joy and sadness. Love. Hate. I'll take them!"

"You'll take them?" the store girl asked, horrified. "No. no. no. They are not for sale!"

"I didn't say I was going to buy them!" she replied coldly. The shop girl backed up as Morgana sparked with one blue lightning tongue, but still the spirits didn't grab at opportunity. "I said I'll take them!"

Then the hand touching the glass sparked and the glass shattered. The shop girl screamed in horror as the dark blue, navy coloured cloud burst out with an angry buzz. The power sparked the air with small thunderclaps and lightning bolts from the cloud.

The cloud enveloped Morgana buzzing and sparking in anger before it just stopped. The cloud poofed away and Morgana stood their holding the scruff of two confused looking girls with dark blue skin and sky blue eyes. They looked identical with robes of dark, near purple clouds and small bare feet.

Their hair is ruffled, short and a light silvery colour with a pale blue tint over it. They just looked confused as they looked towards Morgana blinking owlishly.

She smiled at them, amused. "I think I'll call you Sparkler and Stormy!" she said sounding satisfied with her new 'pets' names. Is pets even the correct word for them?

They pout glared at her, baring little white teeth, hissing. They didn't look much older than me or Morgana. If anything, a little younger. They were somewhat cute if you're into storm monsters in guises of cute girls, which being a lightning powered witch, Morgana likely was.

She placed them on their feet and brushed down their robes, neatening them. The shop girl just stared in awe as they were pouting, but obeying Morgana. It was amusing to watch them and the shop girl as their eyes found her, and anger clouded their little eyes in static.

"No, Sparkler, Stormy!" Morgana reprimanded lightly as she looked to the shop girl licking her lips. "I think you should lock up. I think I have something you can do for Ginny and I in exchange for not letting my new pets kill you!"

She gulped and I blushed as we both knew what she was talking about, as she didn't even try to be subtle as she locked the door and took the shop girls hand, leading her out back with me, Sparkler and Stormy bringing up the rear.

_I wonder whether an older girl will taste different?_

_**to**_ _**be continued…**_


	4. Episode IV: The City of Smack Downs!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or inFAMOUS!_

**The Lightning Weaver**

**Episode IV**

**The City of Smack Downs!**

**[Morgana "Lightning" Evans]**

"Ginny, hun-hun!" I chirped playfully as I hugged her from behind after we stowed our trunks away on the scarlet steam train: Destination Hogwarts. "A little faster babes or the freaking trains going to leave without us!"

She leaned back into me, smiling up, amused. "Keep it together Light or I might be the one spanking you next time," she said cheekily, making sure to keep her voice down.

Her mother had started watching us closer. It was probably on the old man Dumbledore's orders, especially if that wand thing with that phoenix feather was a part of his plans that I ruined. Then the stealing our wands thing, though I said I bought them.

It was more amusing because I believe Dumbledore had discovered the bank going after him for the money he had wrongfully taken, or some such. I can't get over that the bastard stole from an infant, and some of the goblins showed their corruption. At least the goblin bastards involved will meet their maker for it.

_I'll have to get Dumbledore myself. He has to repay me for that. The greedy prick._

Though, I have to say, even if only inside my own head. I doubt they would have refunded or cared without me showing to have the strength to carry out my threats. I would have robbed them greedy bastards blind. It looked like I would only need to enchant a lot of muggle gadgets and it wouldn't be too hard, or a giant drill.

_The drill sounds more fun!_

Shaking those thoughts away. I pulled back from my cuddle, and started pushing her until we were on the train. "We would have been here ages ago if your idiot family knew how to get ready the day before. Honestly. I never knew people could be that retarded!"

Ginny blushed as she looked at me as we walked through the train together looking for the perfect place to sit. It was already crowded with students and I had to shove many of them out of my way, some to the floor as they were annoyingly in my way.

"I guess. They've always been like that," she replied with a shrug. "None of them have any organisational skills. I swear sometimes it feels like they're happy being so ridiculously close to time," she said right as the last boarding call whistle blew.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Stupid if you ask me," I said as I stopped her by a compartment with three girls within, all already in uniform so likely used a fireplace to get to the station.

The first I knew. Felicity Smoke. Smoking hot. She sat next to a girl with long blonde hair to her waist, tied back with a black headband keeping it pulled tight out of her eyes. Her cool grey eyes flashed up. Looking at us in disdain through the window on the door.

Sitting opposite was a smaller girl with ruffled brown hair, in a long-style pixy cut, or whatever girls are calling it these days. She was the smallest of the three, but not by much with dark blue eyes.

I smirked as I checked out my blue skirt, hanging halfway down my thighs and black top hugging my body with my blue coat, my gloves, blue half boots and baggy black shin socks. I looked good, but had to frown looking at Ginny in her school uniform with Gryffindor patch hiding away her goodness.

Barging into the compartment seemed like the sort of thing I would do, and it was, as I did. The three girls looked to us, and though the blonde and the pixy lover glared, Felicity showed both caution and respect as she stood to her friends shock and bowed as she waited for me and Ginny.

I sat next to Pixie while Ginny sat opposite. It was only after we sat that Felicity took her seat too, glaring at the other two, which seemed to confuse them further.

"T-this is Mistress Lightning!" Felicity was quick to say to her two friends. "These are friends of mine," she added, gesturing the two other girls, both wearing Slytherin patches. "Daphne Greengrass," she said pointing out the hot blonde, before gesturing the cute brunette. "And Tracey Davis!" she introduced.

"You don't look like much!" Tracey said before Felicity could stop her, pushing up her glasses in worry. "Felicity said you're some kind of dangerous bad-ass, but you're nothing but another girl-."

She didn't say anymore as I grabbed her wrist and with little effort pulled her onto my lap. Her cheeks went red, and eyes wide as blue power flowed, arching up around my eyes, over my nose, around my ears, and arching through my hair without making it frizzy.

My nose was touching hers as she went still, my grip too tight for her, our lips near touching as my demonstration stopped. "Be a good girl, or I'm going to have to spank that tight little ass of yours. If you're into that sort of thing, I'll do it anyway," I told her in a husky voice while my hands wandered behind her, to feel her tight butt through her robe.

I felt the train finally moving as I watched her cute little whimper as I gently kissed her lips, nibbling them softly before speaking. "But give me your-everything, and we can take this world from the incompetent morons, and rule in their stead!"

Pulling her into my arms, she practically curled up in my lap, burying her face in my neck and breathing deeply. Her arms wrapped around me and held me, cuddled me around my neck, content.

"Yes Mistress Lightning!" she was quick to agree, shivering as she melted further into my embrace.

I looked to Daphne to see her watching in awe before she nodded. "Master," she agreed, her pale cheek flushed with rose. "I-I will follow you, of course," she readily agreed, no longer with coldness in her eyes but uncertainty and surprisingly loyalty.

Offer people an alternative to serving morons and they are easily the most loyal people you could have by your side. "Good," I said with a grin, lightening the mood and not letting Tracey go, not that she tried to as she snuggled, content. "Gin-baby said you girls have been hanging around some filthy tart because she is 'higher' up than you. That stops now!"

"It's not that easy Master!" Felicity said while Daphne nodded in agreement.

"To Slytherin house it's an honour thing!" Daphne continued to elaborate. "A muggle-born with a… Weasley girl aren't going to cut it no matter what you can do! It will be trying, but…" she trailed off as said Weasley was snickering. "What?" she asked while I held my humour in.

Ginny grinned at her. "So Parkinson out ranks The Girl-Who-Lived?" she asked, amused as they all looked at me, shocked, even Tracey pulled back to stare with wide eyes.

"T-the Potter name is a different matter," Daphne said while I settled Tracey to lie on me again, though this time she used my chest for a pillow so she can interact too. "Out ranks Parkinson by a long way, but unless you were in Slytherin it doesn't matter. They're big on crap like that or we would have broader options! And if you were in Slytherin. It wouldn't be pretty."

I made a noise of amusement. "If your fellow house mates want to fight! There little twigs couldn't help them. Foolish bullies and haters like them. They don't know what a real fight is! Look into muggle fighting, whether with weapons or without and you will see them do things without magic that could turn your stomach.

"If this Parkinson doesn't get the message. I'll put the bitch on a leash!" I said causing them to grimace, as they knew I meant a real leash to keep her as a pet.

Then in a flash of purple light a deep purple thundercloud coloured bird appeared, shifting and morphing to land on Tracey with a letter in her mouth, as she was now a cute storm coloured kitten offering up mail.

"Thank you Sparkler!" I said smiling as I took her delivery and she was proudly wearing her blue colour with platinum tag with her name on it. She let Tracey pet her while she padded away between us to get comfortable and lay down with a cute little yawn.

"You have a mail carrying lightning traveling shape shifting bird-cat?" Daphne blurted out looking as if she felt silly asking all of that as she saw it with her own eyes.

"Storm spirit!" Felicity surprisingly answered. "But I suppose it shouldn't be surprising given our Masters power set."

"Oh what do we have here…? Huh?" I asked as I looked down at the kitten as she looked at me with smiling blue eyes. "Very funny," I told her, rolling my eyes. "I can see it's a letter from Gringotts," I told her while Tracey stroked her under the chin and she was soon purring away in total bliss.

Shaking my head, I open the letter and read over some things. "Let's see, yep, yep, and yep. Ha, would you look at that. I now own that shite-hole. The Leaky Cauldron! I think I'll turn it into a candy store and juice bar or something."

"Y-you own the… and you want to turn it into a candy store?" Felicity asked, scandalised. "Its been there for… well a long time. It's the first place muggle-borns see and-."

"I'll accept muggle money as well as magic," I interrupt her rant. "You made my point for me. Amaze with all of the goodies, not a dirty old bar!"

"Well that does kind of make sense," Daphne agreed with me. "I mean, if it can turn over a prophet and… fast access, nearly first access to the first year muggle-borns. What would no pureblood ever think of-?"

"Muggle-born's going 'dark'," Tracey said with a cheeky smirk. "It's genius. Even if they suspect their own arrogance will hold them back until it's too late."

I grinned, shrugging. "That's the thing with people stuffing their own heads up their asses. They don't have time for somebody else's!" I said but frowned as that just sounded like I wanted my butt cleaned by a cute girl rather than a metaphor.

I internally shrug, as that would feel nice too.

_I wonder how far up their tongues could-. No! Naughty Lightning. Not yet. You have more pressing evils to think about. Not to mention games you could be playing. You'll just turn yourself on and have to take the girls to the bathroom in turn all journey. _

We settled in after that and after a short while when we got out some games we brought between us. Tracey climbed off my lap and we played some odd magical card games. Ginny couldn't really teach me many before as two wasn't an optimum number for a lot of the games, just exploding snap and witches chess. I've refused to call it wizards anything after I found an all-female piece set.

The snack woman came wheeling her trolley and we got some odd snacks. I still have to wonder about those every flavour beans. Why the heck do people keep buying them when they contain flavours like snot, puke, and even poop and pee flavoured beans? It is ridiculous that some moron even thought it was a great idea to make them, let alone sell them in packets!

We were just settling down after we finished our snack, all huddled around a magazine. It wasn't anything girly, but it was a broom magazine as Felicity follows broom races.

It looked like fun.

The magazine had many moving pictures showing match highlights. However, we were looking over some of the new broom stats to brooms just out or coming out soon like the Nimbus Sidewinder, and the Firebolt among some of the coolest.

However, all good things come to a quick end when idiots interrupt. The door was harshly torn open and there he was. The idiot of idiots wearing mismatched 'muggle' clothes standing with a girl. She had frizzled brown hair to her shoulder blades in her school uniform with Gryffindor patch.

"Wow. I knew I should have removed the sign saying idiots welcome!" I said rolling my eyes as they sparked. At least the girl got the hint and took a step back. "The girl can stay. You. Piss off!"

Ronald sneered as hard as he could before ignoring me and turning to Ginny. He was giving her a loathed look that was making me have to count to ten in my head or I would break his.

"Ginny!" he spat out. His face was bright red from rage and he was actually shaking he was that angry. He reminded me of this comedy I once saw where this tumble dryer went out of control and the lead character was shaking fiercely as he jumped on top of it hoping, fruitlessly that it would help.

"What are you doing here!" he demanded. "With these filthy Slytherins!" he roared out.

Ginny stood up calmly, smiling even, which should have been a bad sign; a sign to run.

_Crack!_

She hit him so hard that when he hit the floor blood exploded out of his broken nose and he burst into tears, sobbing. What can I say? I may have taught my lovely Ginevra how to throw a proper punch and make sure it hurt while we had little else to do, except read up on some stuff for school so we're ahead and whatnot. I needed to be ahead anyway with this whole catch up debacle.

"O-oh my god!" the girl cried out in horror. "Y-you hit him-."

I stood with Sparkler zooming up to sit on my shoulder, hissing at the girl as she took a step back. "Hermione Granger if I'm not mistaken?" I asked her and she nodded, gulping. "Ronald talks a lot about the friendless girl who he has do all of his homework!"

I offer her my hand, which caused her to flinch. "Come. Join our… sisterhood and you can stand by my side. I shall only offer you this once. If you refuse and come running to me in the future for protection from Dumbledore and Voldemort. I shall only accept you as my obedient slave! Understand! I don't give second chances!"

She took a step back, shaking her head in fear. "Then leave, but you shall return," I said, sitting back down. "You're smart enough that you'll see passed Dumbledore. When that time comes, you will come back. You will drop to your knees and you will swear your undying loyalty because it won't be about you, but what about your family. They'll need protecting from the old basket case too."

She looked to Ron as he sobbed on the floor and stepped towards him as the door slid closed. I watched her as she helped him leave and smirked, sparks lighting my eyes.

"You really think that she will come to you?" Tracey asked in doubt.

I looked to her and nodded. "She will have no choice if she wants to ever find happiness, and for her family to be protected. I will be the only person rich and powerful enough to help her, who will help her."

They didn't have a chance to reply as in a fizzle of purple a little storm coloured purple fox kit landed in my lap with a letter in her mouth. She hopped up to her feet and yipped as she dropped the letter.

"You have two?" Tracey said in amazement as she started eagerly petting the kit.

"Oh, yeah. This is Stormy. Sparkler's twin sister!" I replied as she picked Stormy up, cuddling her while Sparkler zipped over to land in Ginny's lap for some attention. "Ha," I mumbled as I opened the letter and looked it over, curious. "So Alice Longbottom. My godmother is in the mental illness ward just as described. The hospital has now moved her to a private sector for some expensive experimental treatments. I don't know why the Longbottom's didn't bother trying everything and not just giving up so easily."

"They were tortured weren't they?" Felicity asked, sad, startling me. "It was Death Eaters. I hadn't ever heard that Alice Longbottom was your godmother though-."

"Yes," I replied frowning. "It makes one wonder that since Sirius was out of the picture whether a certain old man instigated things."

The other girls looked thoughtful for a moment when the door slid open again. I had thought that either the moron had returned, or another moron, but it was a cute girl with dirty blonde hair hanging loose down her back. Her light blue eyes were dazed and far away. She was out of breath so I figured she had been running, likely fleeing.

However, I noticed the relief on her face as she looked at me. She was content. I realised that she came to me. She knew I was here and that I'm powerful enough to help her. I saw the fear as she turned round as this huge boy would have ran her over if I hadn't moved, pulling her back as I stood, pulling her to stand behind me.

The large boy was joined moments later by another huge monstrosity and a skinny pale boy with slick back blonde hair, in an eighties gangster style, sneering at us.

"You had a problem with her. Now you have a problem with me!" I hissed out dangerously. "If you don't get the fuck out of here, I'm going to hurt you!"

The leader. The blonde boy sneered harder. "You think you…" he trailed to a stop as he noticed the three Slytherin's with me. "W-what the hell, with a freaking Weasley, and her-!"

"Morgana Evans!" I answered the unasked. His eyes widened and showed he wasn't quite that stupid as he put two and two together, getting Potter, The Girl-Who-Lived. "But you should call me Lightning!" I added as one powerful spark flicked up my body and crashed into the ceiling, burning it. "And that was just me flexing my… muscles!"

The blonde idiot didn't seem to care as he looked over each of his minions with a smirk. "Crabbe! Goyle! Teach her who runs things around here!" he ordered only for one to take my left leg in the stomach and to fly out of our compartment, crashing into the door opposite, buckling it and he was not getting up again under his own steam.

The blonde boy looked sick as he and the other stared in horror. "Piss me off again little boy and it will be you, and I'll put my power into it. Understand?!"

"Y-yes!" he quickly said, leading his last minion off, the door closing. He and minion had to drag away the 'cold' minion. I watched until they were far enough that I didn't care, and just sat, smirking.

"That's Draco Malfoy if you're wondering," Daphne said while giving me this look of wonder. "His family is high up, but him. He's nothing but a pretender!"

"Good to know!"

Ginny was giggling. "Wow, Light. That little prick had it coming. I bet eventually one of us will kill him."

"It will be you Master!" the new blonde girl said as she moved opposite me, bowing with a sweet smile. "But I'll admit. His death is always changing from you to Ginevra, and even occasionally me and others," she said looking around to the other girls.

I grinned at her. "Clairvoyance?" I asked as I pulled her to sit on my lap. She did, snuggling up in my arms happily.

"Yes," she agreed. "Ginevra is an empath, and you. You are something so much more. The muggles are responsible for your powers. Such genius."

"Luna. Are you okay?" Ginny asked as she moved, plopping Stormy on Daphne's lap and sitting beside us, stroking the blondes cheek in worry. "You never told me you can see into the future."

"You never told me you can feel people's emotions," she replied with a sheepish smile, leaning into Ginny's touch, kissing her fingers, but I suppose being a seer has already seen, knows, and wants that.

"I concede!" she replied cuddling up with us.

"So why was that out-of-date-hairdo-dick-head after you?" I asked, confused, as she seemed harmless unless you know of her gift.

She shrugged impishly. "I could really only guess. I can't see other peoples futures. Only mine. When mine overlaps someone else's, only then can I see. If that future involves me. I know it might not seem like much, but it can really help me avoid bad things.

"I think it might be something to do with Draco's father," she speculated shrugging. "His father isn't a nice man. Then you. I think his father might have found out about your return, Lady Morgana. Not only that but even I've heard a few whispers that you're not… the 'good' girl you're supposed to be. Lucius Malfoy will be concerned. Should be concerned even. He may not consider you a threat now, especially with your love of muggle-borns.

"However, you do pose a threat siding against Dumbledore and… and Voldemort. This could give people an extra ground. He'll also be wary… afraid that you'll side with Dumbledore, or even the ministry, even if only a temporary alliance. I think he might be taking it out on his son, which was why he took the opportunity to send his goons after me."

"Well you stick with me baby!" I quickly told her, smirking and captured her lips with mine. She accepted my kiss, kissing sloppily back, but she'll learn like Ginny did and my other girls will. I pulled back with a grin. "Next time that shit head even looks at you. I'll shove his head up his own ass!"

She smiled dreamily and snuggled with me. "I love you Master Morgana!" she admitted breathlessly.

I smiled. Kissing her cheek. "And I'm sure in the future I'll come to love you too," I replied smugly.

We hadn't much of a chance to get comfortable as the train suddenly lurched, screeching to a halt. Metal on metal almost worse that nails on a chalkboard, lanterns flickering. I looked at our mirrored reflections in the windows as I realised that night had fallen.

The train came to a full stop, and still looking at the glass I watched as it frost over. "Dementors!" Luna quickly said, worried. "M-Master Morgana, please. I mean. Your future is too. It is all over the place. Chaotic. Because of the unpredictability of lightning. I can only see things that will be. The lights going out and the dementors!"

She said it, and poof. The light had gone as an icy chill extinguished them. I was quite apprehensive as everything happened. I had heard about dementors and read up on them because of Sirius Black's escape from the wizard prison Azkaban; even though I'm not sure he really betrayed me and my parents. The more I know about this world, the more I doubt it.

"D-Dementors aren't g-good!" Daphne stuttered out fearfully.

I felt it through the dark. My eyes glowed in the dark as something breathing ice into my lungs slowly slid the door open, and there IT was. It wore a long black robe and I realised this thing was where the image of Death came from. Its breath was bone rattling, sucking the happiness out of the air.

I heard it. The screaming. My mother. Begging for my life. I felt dizzy hearing her. I looked through the haze to this thing. I could see its scabby hands as it pulled its hood back to show a gaping mouth full of teeth. It came closer and I could see blurred lines coming from my very being.

"Fuck you!" I hissed as I stood and boom. Blue ball lightning blast forward exploding into the creature, shattering glass. The monster dropped heavily to the ground, sliding down the opposite carriage wall, cracking it and buckling the door more.

The Dementor had cried out in agony, but I walked closer. I could smell its burning flesh and smirked as I looked down at it. The whole train had seemed to freeze.

I reached down grabbing the things face. "Irony has come to suck the life out of you!" I hissed out as streams of blue power bubbled and poured back, into me, healing me, strengthening me before the creature burst into a whale of black smog, nothing!

From within its centre burst screams as green flights blast out and up, through walls and ceilings, joy and gratitude filling the corridor as we watched them slowly leave.

I watched down the train, stronger than normal on a recharge as Dementors fled, running and crying out in a panic. I returned to my girls and sat down with them looking at me in awe.

"How the hell did you kill a Dementor?" Daphne asked, awed.

"Everything has… electricity flowing through them to live," I told them shrugging. "It is a bio energy, but I control electricity. I can draw it out of power boxes, lights, or whatever, but I can also draw it out of living beings. It can heal me. It recharges my battery…"

"T-those lights at the end. Freed souls!" Tracey mumbled while looking sick, quivering in disgust.

_**to be continued…**_


	5. Episode V: The City of Sight

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or inFAMOUS!_

**The Lightning Weaver**

**Episode V**

**The City of Sight**

**[Luna "Site" Lovegood]**

The future was always tricky. Ever changing. Ever moving. I can see the future so I know this better than anyone does. However, one thing I see now. Lightning defies my power. She doesn't consciously do it, but she was forever changing her mind.

She lives so content in the here and now that my future shifted with her in it, for the better. I had seen her coming. I saw her coming at eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, and many other years but I'm glad it was this one. She was found, and brought into the fold, but she was different.

I knew she would be no one's hero. Not in the way, they would want anyway. She wasn't the villain either. If anything, she was the victim. I know, no matter what that Dumbledore was going to label her as dark and evil and everything, but I think in the end, maybe everything will work itself out. The sad part is that most people in power will believe his drivel.

My future had changed the moment I saw the beautiful power of chaos. The Empress of Lightning. She made my insides melt with a need I had never felt for another person before.

I saw a shifting future. Paths. Infinite and full of choice. She made my head spin without even knowing. She made me weak in the knees. I saw her love me. I saw me love her. I fell in love with her and my other sisters in that moment, unable to suppress those feelings even if I wanted too.

Watching her on the platform with Ginevra I could not help but love them when I was led into the possibilities. With my power added to theirs, we could be even more unstoppable.

Probability was an amazing thing. People don't understand what a seer truly was. Seers were not-unflappable. Nothing is set in stone. The future is like a stormy ocean. The closer something is, the more likely it is to come to fruition. However, even then it is never a certainly.

It could take one tiny, insignificant decision for a 'certainly' to become nothing but a 'what could have been'. Then the universe is not that simple. For every possibility, there is a timeline where it happened. Maybe seers don't predict the future, but see through time.

I could see it always, in my mind. Morgana's lips on mine. Her hands on my body, making me feel pleasures that were only shadows to my sight, and yet those shadows make me squirm just thinking about them. My memory is good enough that I can see and feel everything.

My eidetic memory is a curse and a gift. It allows me to remember all of my visions perfectly. I try not to look into futures that would scar me because if that.

Looking into my future sex-lives had been something I refused to do, but here I was forced to and I couldn't wait to feel the real thing, under the covers, in their warm arms.

When that jerk Malfoy and minions had made the decision to attack me I ran, fast. Their movements were so ingrained in them that they were easy to run from. I only had one place to run to. I knew that my Empress would save me.

The Empress of Lightning made defeating that oversized oaf look like child's play. I wish I could have seen her. The way she had lived. Powerful. Growing up with the need to fight and use her abilities to get what she needed and wanted.

If fools like Dumbledore think that someone who fought and lived to survive and find her own throne can be domesticated he had a rude awakening in the future. He had been the catalyst to who she was now. The powerful girl who may have designs on conquest. I couldn't tell yet as it was something-even she didn't know yet.

The Dark or the Light? Morgana was neither. She was both. She was who she was. She was a creation of time. Maybe her powers were a gift. Not from the muggles, but maybe fate.

She wasn't sure whether she believed in fate anymore. Everything was so random. Her mind was random. She was full of hope because of this. She knew why Dumbledore wanted Morgana at Hogwarts so much.

It was fate. He believed in prediction. I didn't know what seer he had been playing fancy with, but none were as skilled or gifted as me. They may see through time, but they all still believe that it is! They're all weaklings. If they met Morgana, they would be devastated to realise that their abilities are truly useless.

I know my power is useless in the grand scheme of things. However, I had learnt to use that, see around it.

_The future may be ever changing, but I can still see._

Being so close to Morgana, curling up on her lap, taking in her scent. Her scent was like a thunderstorm, beautiful and calming. I was safe. I loved her more than I realised. She held me in her warmth and I was at peace. I was at home.

_Home is with family. She is our family._

I had fallen in love all over again. I had felt weak. I was unable to resist her gentle pull. I could feel her protectiveness. She was dangerous, and dark around the edges, but in her eyes was a light beyond her powers.

She was gentle inside. She wanted love. She wanted so much. She had so much to give. She was kind. Loving. Happy to have her new friends and me.

Though, she was hateful to 'men' I don't think she hated them, just loved girls, and distrusted, disliked, and didn't find the male of the species attractive.

I had felt alone for so long, knowing that I now had what I had never known I had always wanted made me feel happy. I squirmed a little in my seat at the Ravenclaw table. In the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

My eyes scanned the teachers table as everyone around me talked and waited for the first years to arrive. Albus Dumbledore was sitting at the table in the centre on a throne. He was smiling with twinkle mind-raping eyes, but I could see passed that.

Looking to the Gryffindor table, I saw Ginevra. Her beautiful brown eyes flickered from the head table to me. She nodded to my unasked question and I smiled. He really was nervous. This year he had invited a dangerous girl to school, and he was scared of her.

I looked back to the teachers. The table was full except for one seat. McGonagall's seat was empty. However, that was probably because she was dealing with the new first years.

Professor Sinistra was sitting next to Professor Flitwick, my head of house. He's a good professor, but she's my favourite. She teaches astronomy, and though I'm sure the muggles would and could prove lots of her teachings wrong as the magical people are backwards in the sciences she is fun.

Fun? Not to mention nice to look at. She was the youngest and prettiest teacher in the school. I think. I think the runes teacher is the same age there about.

In fact, I think she was the only teacher anyone could think about 'doing' (except the rune teacher but she was mean to people) and not feel sick after, and then coming back for more.

I blushed as I caught Ginevra giving me a grin; eyes flicking to the caramel skinned woman with a slight moisten of her lips with her tongue in a playful joking manner. I was embarrassed as I remembered that Ginevra wasn't suppressing her powers anymore so she was keeping a connection to her best friends, so could feel what I was feeling.

Letting my eyes scan the table I caught Sinistra looking at me. She was smiling as always. She had a pretty smile. I couldn't help but look away as she brushed her long dark smooth hair out of her sparkling dark eyes before turning back to Professor Sprout; the plump and kind herbology teacher sitting the other side of her, continuing a conversation.

I could see Hagrid sitting on the end talking almost loud enough that I could hear him to the runology teacher, Professor Anna Rose while she looked bored.

She was new to the school. She had taken over for runology last year when the previous teacher was offered another job at the Auror Academy or something.

She would be quite the best looking teacher, or at least draw with Sinistra if she let her hair down. She was pale and had her hair platted, then tied, and pinned up around her head as if her white-blonde hair was short.

She was slender, and unlike Sinistra who was shapely in all of those curvy ways a girl or guy could want in a woman, she was flat, and narrow. Though, she did have a fair sized bust.

She didn't wear a dress that showed off like Sinistra. She didn't wear blue or any light and beautiful colours either. She wore black robes that hid her away with cool blue eyes.

She was kind of strict, and didn't actually like people, let alone kids as far as I could tell, but she was fair, unlike the greasy haired man sitting next to the new Defence Teacher glaring at him while said, 'secret' werewolf teacher tried to pretend he wasn't there, smiling.

I'll have to warn my Lady of Lightning about the wolf-man and why he was in the school. Sirius Black. He was friends with him, but not just him, James Potter, Morgana's father.

Ignoring the new professor. I looked to the greasy teacher. Professor Severus Snape. Evil piece of ignorant and arrogant turd. I couldn't stop the smirk as I saw his immediate future wasn't look too good. He was going to piss off my Lady and she was going to hurt him.

I couldn't wait to see the events unfold before me. It would be amusing. I know she won't let me down with one of these visions. I watched Dumbledore looking across the table to him, worrying. It seemed as if someone else realised that Snape might not behave and get his ass kicked.

Turning away from them, I saw Ginevra looking over grinning. She winked, and make a pouty lip gesture. I smiled, holding in a snicker as the new first years started walking in.

I ignored a few girls in my dorm that were glaring at me as they watched Ginevra and me messing around across tables. They didn't like Ginevra any more than they liked me, but that was when something changed.

It was hard to keep my eyes from widening. I hadn't expected anything like it. I looked across the table at Cassandra. She was my main tormenter, always stealing my stuff with her friends to hide all over the place to amuse themselves.

She was pretty. She had long black hair tied back, and glaring silver eyes. I'll admit I've always liked the way she looked. I've seen her naked while in the showers and changing in our dorm so I know about the supple, sweet flesh beneath her school robes.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing my uniform, but I hadn't bothered with my robe. I had worn the uniform to the train. I know most of the school aren't wearing uniforms. They had their normal clothes under their robes, but I hadn't the time to find something nice so I grabbed my uniform.

_I was running late. _

Looking to the first years, I could see Morgana looking over at me smirking. She hadn't even worn a robe over her clothes. She was still wearing a black rippled skirt, hugging her tight butt, hanging halfway down her thighs, and black top hugging her beautiful, perfect form, tightly.

However, she was now wearing a long black coat that was left open, reaching down to the ankles of her black half boots, and thigh high black socks, only leaving a few inches of skin in view on her lightly tan thighs. Her copper hair was tied back, and electric blue eyes scanned the hall in a brief sweep, but I had figured out that her mind is faster than normal so she can take in everything at unreal speeds.

Her electric blue eyes were aimed down a moment later, at a short girl with ruffled wild black hair, framing her sweet little face, half-glaring, half amused as the girl looked up with a wide grin as she was glopped onto Morgana's left arm, holding her hand tightly. I was glad Morgana was still making friends.

The little first year was obviously in hero-worship mode with the Empress of Lightning. I must have missed something. I couldn't help but wonder what she had done. Then looking at the other little first years, I realised that while a few of them were obviously scared of her, most were looking at her in awe and admiration, especially the girls.

I bet most of the girls, purebloods mostly had never met a powerful young lady like Morgana who lives up to her namesake. This year was going to be interesting and fun as My Lady gains cute allies.

The sorting was underway before I realised it and McGonagall was calling the first years forward. I watched as they dissolved away to their new homes and applauded where necessary when little Tabitha Lacy; the small first year Morgana had claimed, or who claimed her.

The girl was practically carry-dragged to the front and Morgana annoyed McGonagall as she snatched the hat and plopped it on the girls head. Muggle born. I was surprised. More so as the hat said that one word, that caused the hall to pause.

"Slytherin!"

Tabitha was frightened and embarrassed as she pulled the hat off her head, but left the hat behind as she was encouraged by a pissed off looking Empress to take her seat. Morgana was glaring, even at teachers for daring to act like that. It was racist. It showed they didn't think muggle born children could have ambition or be cunning.

_Losers!_

Soon it was Morgana's turn.

"Potter, Morgan-," McGonagall read off a huge scroll of names before she paused, looking up at Morgana, as she looked so cold. I couldn't help but gulp, but it had been done. The whole school was quiet looking at Morgana as if she was even more fascinating than just the disrespectful girl who did not wear her school robes.

"I mean. Morgana Evans!" the Deputy Headmistress corrected and I could see her scrubbing something out and writing on the scroll. She had obviously been on autopilot. I could see her annoyed as she looked up at Dumbledore. He was looking down, amused with the 'slip'.

Morgana rolled her eyes as she stood, pulling on the hat. She must have been speaking to it for a moment when she adjusted it so she could see.

_"Gryffindor!"_ the hat roared out. I was surprised by this. If anything, I would have considered her a Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Did the Headmaster use some spells on the hat?

However, a moment after the Gryffindor table applauded in glee at having the famous Girl-Who-Lived at their table they shut up. Even Ginevra had looked as if she was surprised by house choice.

_"Hufflepuff!"_

The hall had gone even more quiet than when the idiots realised that the Girl-Who-Lived had been found and invited to Hogwarts.

_"Ravenclaw!"_

It was quite awing that Morgana was planning the improbable. To prove to the masses of idiots that one person can amass all of the house traits in spades, and then some more. That the houses are just a symbol of idiocy and competition that she can crush with ease.

_"Slytherin!"_

I could almost laugh as I heard gasps of horror coming from the Gryffindor table. That made me smile though. It was likely the Gryffindors that were like Ginevra's brother, Ron. Black and white. Nothing else. No other colours. No other possibilities.

Wondering what the black and white brigade would think of a girl in Gryffindor and Slytherin should have been amusing, but it hurt my head thinking about it more than anything had.

"_I heard she has freaky powers!"_

The rumours started flying as people spoke up, whispering over the quiet as Morgana pulled off the hat, grinning as if her job was well done. It was. I supposed that her job was more than well done. Defying moronic views and stereotypes.

"_I hear she controls lightning!"_

"_Someone said she's going evil!"_

"_Well she did manage to trick the hat into letting her join all four houses!"_

"_I heard she sucked the life out of a dementor, murdering it!"_

"_Why would the Girl-Who-Lived be in Slytherin?! Even if she is in the other houses too?! I thought a muggle born going to Slytherin was wrong! This is stupid! She would just be in Gryffindor!"_

"_She's dangerous!"_

"_I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her!" _

I tuned out the idiots, smirking as I looked to Dumbledore. He was pale and it was obvious that he was in shock. It amused me, and by the look of Morgana, it amused her even more. I thought it was a long while since someone was duel sorted. Even then. I doesn't think anyone had ever been in all of the houses.

Morgana placed the hat down and I wasn't paying attention to where she would sit so I was surprised she took the empty seat next to me. She smiled and took my hand under the table, giving it a squeeze. I held her hand in return, ignoring the other girls opposite as they glared at me while the sorting continued.

"Why would you sit next to her, Potter?!" Cassandra demanded as soon as the feast appeared on the tables and everyone started talking about what happened during the sorting.

"Evans," she corrected with a 'sweet' smile. "You must be Cassy! My Luna told me all about this hot bitch who has no manners or respect!" she said, amused as Cassandra's eyes widened and cheeks stained red. "Listen up bitch. Tonight I have my little Shortcake to protect from all of them racist fucks.

"So, I can't stay over and teach you and your little friends how to be good little girls," she said leaning over the table, eyes sparkling blue, which caused Cassandra to flinch. "But tomorrow evening. You'll all belong to me. So be nice to my adorable Luna and I might be nice in return. Otherwise. I will cause… well. I'll leave that to your imagination!"

She then turned to me from Cassandra and her friends, leaving them pale and fearful. "Sorry Luna sweety. I would love to hang with you tonight and put your…" she trailed to a quick pause, eyes flickering to Cassandra that caused the beautiful yet mean girl to grimace.

"I'm afraid I have to teach the Slytherin morons their place," she continued, ignoring Cassandra, returning full attention to me. "I can't let my Shortcake deal with it alone. She's so small. It wouldn't feel right," she said, letting go of my hand and cuddling me for a few moments before pulling back.

"That's okay My Empress!" I quickly replied, smiling at my most favourite person with all the love and admiration I could. "I understand. They're foolish humans. They need to learn their place before they earn your wrath by hurting someone you care about."

"Hey, look at that grease ball loser!" she said gesturing to Snape. I could almost burst out laughing as he was ranting with rage at the old Headmaster while the Headmaster looked small and sick.

However, looking down the teachers, Professor Sinistra was looking over at us with a smirk, winking, amused with the whole thing? I could see even Professor Rose looking our way. She looked livelier, and for once interested in things going on.

"Well anyway, babes. I have to go!" Morgana said, smiling. "This place is really dangerous. I had to kill a giant octopus I found attacking Shortcake and me in the lake. It was huge, but don't worry Luna. I fried it. It won't trouble anyone ever again."

I now realised what Hagrid was so animated about which was boring Professor Rose. The giant squid. I should have paid closer attention as Hagrid looked quite sad. He was probably all-buddy with that giant sea monster.

"Y-you killed the…?" Cassandra interrupted, paler than before as she looked at Morgana, gulping more. I could see it in her eyes. She finally saw the danger she was in, but I was certain that she would have forgotten soon, trying to convince herself, she was wrong.

_Idiot!_

Morgana shrugged as she stood, kissing my cheek and walking away, to the Slytherin table. I blushed a little as Cassandra and her friends looked at me, but they were uncertain, even a little scared.

I diverted my attention away from them and to the Slytherin table. Morgana sat next to Tabitha. The small muggle born first year looked relieved, smiling up at her protector as some of the other Slytherins looked away, stopping the glare 'attack'.

The poor first year looked like a nervous wreck before. However, now Morgana served them both some food while ignoring the heated glares for a moment. At least, the other girls from their train compartment were with them for some civilised conversation.

Then after placing some chicken drumsticks on their plates the platter and rest of the chicken flew, smashing into the head of a particularly ugly Slytherin boy. He flew out of his chair with a cry of pain, landing on the floor unconscious.

"Too many morons in the world, Shortcake!" Morgana commented, and since everyone in the hall had quietened, I could clearly hear every word. "Bastards like him should learn some manners!" she said not noticing the irony in lacking manners herself, not that I'll ever complain. Her feralness is what adds to her beautiful charm.

She didn't even move as I watched as the greasy jerk, Snape had charged up from the teachers table and drew his wand in glee. Morgana hadn't even moved much as she turned and stabbed the man in his wand hand with a fork, making him drop his 'weapon'.

Snape cried out in pain, more so when she twisted before she used another food platter and knocked him out with it, letting him drop to the floor unconscious.

She shrugged while grinning at Tabitha while she looked at her in awe. Finding a new fork, she continued with her dinner while the other teachers looked to be arguing over who was going to head over to reprimand the girl and give her detention while clearing away the downed teacher and student.

The hall was quiet as Professor Flitwick snuck close and Morgana let him take away Snape and the Slytherin boy while Professor Rose stood coldly behind her.

Morgana turned her head, eye sparking with blue electricity. However, Professor Rose didn't mention anything. Her cool silver eyes scanned over the girl, apprising her.

"Miss. Evans," she spoke coolly, using the name Morgana preferred so I took that as a good-ish sign that the Professor was showing some respect. "Twenty points from all four houses!" she said.

This startled everyone as that didn't do anything to the point count as it kept everyone level at eighty points a house rather than the starting hundred.

"You shall also be serving a detention with me next Friday after classes," she continued coolly. "You are not to dawdle and get dinner. Do you understand?"

Morgana rose an eyebrow and I feared for the teachers continued life as a smirk aligned the girls' lips. "You best hope it isn't a waste of my time bitch or I'm going to fry you up and feed you to the next monster I meet!"

The woman didn't make comment for a moment before a small smirk lit her lips. "I can assure you. I do not like time wasting either, Miss. Evans," she said before her expression went blank again and she returned to the teachers table.

It was only a glare Professor Rose sent, but everyone got the message and everything returned to some normal.

Professor Rose was worse than Snape sometimes, except that she was actually fair with students, even though she was a Slytherin.

Slytherins hated her more than they hated any other teacher because of that. She wanted to become Head of Slytherin House. I had seen glimpses of what would happen. She would have sorted them out. Straightened the house out of its idiocy.

I couldn't quite see what Professor Rose had in store for Morgana, but I was curious. The Professor was a very smart woman. She knew Morgana meant it when she threatened her. She may not cook her, but that didn't mean she wouldn't do something the same as she did to Snape.

Professor Rose had to be up to something. I would normally get a feel for it if someone were trying to cause someone close to me pain. I would have seen it if she meant harm. That left me more curious than ever. I had to figure this out, but it looked like I wouldn't figure it out until Morgana told us next week.

Dinner ended sooner than normal when Dumbledore stood to make announcements. He went on about the dementors guarding the school. He told us how dangerous they could be if given reason. However, I saw him looking to Morgana. I knew he knew that she was the most dangerous thing at the school.

After he had finish babbling everyone were dismissed. I would have liked to have talked with Ginevra as I saw her in the Gryffindor crowd, smirking at me.

_She waved bye and was soon out of sight._

I sighed as I slowly took the route back to my common room. We're told to give the first years a few minute head start. So I ended up by myself as I headed up to my tower, in no real hurry when I was surprised to see to see Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sinistra blocking my progress.

_The last was smiling at me._

"P-Professors?" I asked, curious.

"Miss. Lovegood," Dumbledore greeted with a smile. "We were wondering whether we could have a quick word," he suggested, gesturing behind him where a beet red Cassandra stood trying to hide.

"Why, of course Professor Dumbledore!" I readily agreed putting on my best innocent smile while hiding my truest thoughts.

"Miss. Kayden says that your friend Morgana Potter threatened her," he said, smiling with twinkle mind rape eyes.

Luna shook her head. "Morgana Evans," I corrected on behalf of My Lady. "And no… not really. Morgana is my very good friend. She was just looking out for me. Cassandra has been picking on me, stealing my stuff and hiding it to make fun of me because I'm smarter than her. She was jealous. Morgana was just sticking up for me."

"I see-," he replied, uncertain.

"So do I!" Flitwick turned to Cassandra with a frown while she paled further. "I do not like bullying, Miss. Kayden. It is never nice, no matter who you are! I commend Miss. Evans for sticking up for her friend. Friendships must be cherished. Ten points from Ravenclaw! Unless perhaps it has been a misunderstanding?" he said but she just looked away, ashamed.

"Then I guess everything has been sorted out!" Dumbledore said with a brighter smile. "Professor Sinistra wanted to talk to you Miss. Lovegood, so we'll leave her to walk with you to your dorm," he said turning to Cassandra. "You can hurry on ahead, understand?"

"Y-yes Professor!" she stuttered out, hurrying ahead while the other three teachers left Luna and Sinistra behind to walk by themselves.

"Now Luna," Sinistra said, smirking. "I'm curious about our Mistress Lightning. Why don't you enlighten me about that beautiful creature, just a little!" she begged in eagerness.

Well, I was not expecting that, but it could do well to have a teacher bowing before My Empress of Lightning.

_**to be continued…**_


	6. Episode VI: The City of Shortcake

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or inFAMOUS!_

**The Lightning Weaver**

**Episode VI**

**The City of Shortcake**

**[Morgana "Lightning" Evans]**

I find myself frowning in annoyance as I look at the tiny and flimsy boats Lard-ass wants me, and the midgets to ride in over the deep dark lake to school. They do not look very safe even though Lard-ass said they were. His lard ass was actually sitting in one. How the fuck is it still floating? I would have expected it to sink with just a look from him.

I have my reservations as I cautiously step into one, taking a seat, and lounging back. It felt more secure than it looked. I took note as I was waiting that most of the boats had been full while little first years waited for me. Except for one abnormally tiny girl with wild black hair framing her pretty little face was still on the bank looking as if she was about to have a nervous breakdown.

She was standing by my boat and I saw her problem. My boat was the only one left. Maybe she was nervous because of me. I could not help but sight as I open my legs and pat the spot between my legs for her to sit.

"Hey, Shortcake!" I yelled in annoyance. She startled and looked at me in surprise, her soft hazel eyes almost tearing as she saw where I was gesturing for her to sit.

"If I have to ride in this thing then so do you," I commanded, frustrated. "Hurry up or I'll have to drag your tiny little tush in here with me. Now get in Shortcake. I'm a little hungry. Waiting for you is boring."

I watched the girl as she took a few terrified breaths before stepping into my boat and sitting down between my legs. "I-I don't like boats," she whimpered as I pulled her to lean comfortably against my chest so I can see over her.

The boats started moving across the water of their own accord once she was settled. They headed towards the deep silhouette of the castle. I did not think too much of it, but I supposed as creepy castles go it was cool.

"Don't be such a cry-baby Shortcake," I told her, laughing and she glare-pouted with her little arms folded, but at least she felt comfortable enough to lean on me.

"My name is Tabitha!" she whinged, pouty.

"And you can call me Lightning," I replied in amusement and noticed, looking over her shoulder that she was going to ask me something. She jumped as I lit sparks between my fingers in front of her face. "That's why my sweet little Shortcake."

She just stuck out her tongue in a cute childish manner, turning her head to me. I could not help but laugh because I could see she was awed by my little demonstration anyway.

"So what house are you in?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know yet Shortcake," I replied, amused. "I'll be a first year until Christmas when I'll be fast tracked to second year… the idiots only just found me… what house do you think you'll be in?" I asked her to keep up the conversation.

"Oh. I don't know," she answered with a sweet pout as she was getting snuggly in my arms. "I hope Gryffindor though because the lady who showed me around to get my stuff for Hogwarts said that Muggle-borns are best suited for Gryffindor. She said I should pray I'm not a Slytherin because they are evil."

I frowned, annoyed, and roll my eyes. Not that I cannot agree somewhere along the road. Having Slytherin friends, I knew that some of them were evil, but not all of them. Well evil-ish would be a better way to describe them.

"Listen and Listen good Shortcake," I said seriously. She nodded her head quickly as she turned in my arms, looking at me in rapt attention. "Don't listen to any of those asses because they're lying just because they want you to hate Slytherin.

"They're just kids like you and me. If they are bad, it is because their parents have taught them that bull shit. Then people like this woman 'teaching' nice people like you to hate them. This gives them no choice but to follow in their parents footsteps and be bad or dark, or whatever.

"Even then. There are Slytherin's that pretend to be 'bad' so that the ones who really are bad do not try to hurt them. You be who you are Shortcake, and do not worry. Not one bit. If you are in Slytherin and some bad jerks try to hurt you. I will break them in two.

"The world needs visionaries. Brave people able to break the mould," I said, stroking her sweet little cheek between my fingers. She quivered with the contact, looking into my eyes. "Don't you worry, now Shortcake? Not when you have me to protect you. I have a cunning plan. I will be able to go anywhere you can.

"You'll be a brave girl for me won't you?" I asked her, and she gulped, captured by my electric blue eyes, lost. "You'll go into Slytherin won't you?" I asked her and she nodded her head. "Yes… ambition, huh?" I asked her and she blushed sheepishly. "A muggle-born in Slytherin. It would be the ultimate bitch-slap to all of those purest filth."

"Y-yes," she agreed, cheeks aflame nodding her head readily.

I was contemplating kissing her cheek for a moment as I had gained her little heart. She was likely scared and uncertain before meeting me and I took her into my care.

However. It was a brief moment later when something disturbed the water, startling us. Shortcake screeched in terror as a huge black tentacle broke the water's surface.

Tabitha was on my lap, curled up and shaking, hugging me tightly around the waist in a brief flash. I was quick to move, holding the small girl I moved forward to my knees, holding her tightly. I focused my energy, reaching out with my right hand the Dark Lake was lit with an electric field.

Tabitha looked round in awe as the monster octopus lurched out of the water in pain. First years screamed as it roared out in agony, pieces of it exploding before I stopped and everything went quiet with the monster floating on top of the water, dead. It twitched with its death, and I felt my little Shortcake relax in relief.

I sigh in relief, as the monster was dead. I had not really thought that coming to Hogwarts would mean rescuing first years from monsters. I could see all the other first years staring at me. Some of them looked like I was their newest hero while some looked like I was the villain.

"Dam. The school should be more careful," I said to my adorable little sister, Tabitha. She was cute, and tangled in her school robe as she cuddled with me in my arms. She was still shivering a little with fear. The poor thing being a muggle-born had never had to see such a horror before.

I let my eyes scan the other boats as first year started whispering to each other in excitement. My eyes trailed over Lard-ass as he was staring off into space looking lost as if he tried to see the dead octopus as we passed and it was lost in the black void of night.

We carried on to the docks in a grotto of the lower castle. I climbed out carrying Shortcake in my arms. I placed her on her small pink trainer covered feet, let her glomp my left arm, and hold my hand. The other first years climbed out with us, excited, nervous, and other things in-between.

I looked to Hagrid but he did not seem like he was getting up right away. There was only one door leading into the castle so I led the first years up to it. I gave it a shove but it would not budge. I thought that explained Hagrid with his super strength. Though, for a guy with his strength he sure was a pansy.

Frowning I lashed out with my right foot, kicking the door. It made a loud bang and cracked a little of the wood, but the wooden door was too solid for me. I would have to put more into it.

However, a moment later a dark skinned young woman pulled the door open when I had rose my leg higher, knee bent in for more force to give it another go, showing her my white panties. I was surprised her eyes lingered between my legs for a little longer than I would have expected. I liked that about her.

I lowered my leg as she smiled at us, yes lingering a little longer on mine before she spoke. "Hello first years. Professor McGonagall will be with us shortly, but I offered to come and greet the new first years… this… what is wrong with Hagrid?" she began, but asked the last as she looked round to see him in his boat still, staring off into space.

"Miss. Lightning killed this giant octopus that attacked us!" Shortcake was eager to tell her. "She was all, sparks flying, and the octopus was dead. I don't know why Mr. Hagrid isn't working anymore."

"Hagrid!" Sinistra called out, startling him. He looked to her, confused. "Pull yourself together and get to the Great Hall. The sorting will start soon," she said before turning back to us. "Okay. I'm Professor Aurora Sinistra, and I teach astronomy," she introduced herself. "Come along now," she said, stroking back her long, smooth, dark hair, smiling at me before leading us in.

I could help but admire the curves on the teacher. Her dress curved around her beautiful figure, and great rear. I could tell when someone was coming on to me, but a teacher.

_Cool._

She led us to an antechamber, smiling at me with sparkling dark eyes and leaving us alone for a while. Soon the deputy headmistress came in from wherever she had been, to collect us, carrying a ratty old hat and a small three-legged stool.

Tabitha was glaring cutely at me as we entered the Great Hall. I rose an eyebrow in question, half-glaring, and half-smiling. She could not hold her cheeks together as they puffed out with silent giggles. Her hand tightening in mine, she squashed herself into my arm.

We were lining up at the front of the hall where McGonagall left the small three-legged stool with the hat on top of it, and stood to face us as she pulled a huge scroll from inside her robes.

The hat sang a song. It could not hold a tune at all. I was glad when it had finished and the first years were called forth to be sorted. Staring at the weird selection of teachers was boring.

Three of them had tried using some kind of mind reading from what I could tell from that feeling on my head. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He stopped as soon as he realised he wasn't getting anywhere, and that I could feel it. His 'attack' was light and didn't bother me at all.

However, the grease ball at the table. His attack was like a battering ram. It smashed against my brain, trying to tear away my thoughts, my memories, but he didn't get in and gave up as my eyes started sparking and the headmaster gave the man a warning look.

Then was this blonde woman. Hers was light and gentle. It was obvious that she wasn't trying to enter my head. She was different. No. she was trying to get a sense of who I am. However, she let up, slight quirk of her lips as she realised she was getting nowhere.

I guess it paid off more than just helping with my powers to learn meditation techniques.

"Lacy, Tabitha!" McGonagall finally called after the silly song and others had been sorted. I looked away from the three teachers. I could deal with Dumbledore. He was smart enough to be subtle, but the grease ball. I wanted to pound him into the ground. The woman. She wasn't even trying to get into my head so I'll let that go completely, plus if she smiled and let her hair down, wore some hot, and tight muggle clothes she would be smoking hot… more smoking hot.

I smiled at Shortcake as she was suddenly terrified, paling. I felt sorry for her as I guided her up front; prying her off my arm, I sat her down on the stool and popped the hat onto her head, ignoring McGonagall, as she looked annoyed that I was interfering with her job of doing that as she had to with a couple other first years so far.

The hall went deathly quiet as the hat called out her house moments later. I could not help but grin proudly at my little Shortcake as she nervously pulled off the hat, looking at me for reassurance. I gave her a nod and a smile, gesturing for her to go and sit at her table.

She quickly hurried off and giving her a look, Tracey was eager to get Tabitha to sit with her, leaving a space between Tabitha and Daphne, expecting me.

The hall whispered a little about the muggle-born Slytherin. It was as if they could not believe a muggle-born could have ambition or cunning. I had an amusing plan formed in my head that will give me the upper hand over anyone else at Hogwarts.

"Potter, Morgana-!" McGonagall read off the huge scroll she had on autopilot. She paused. Looking up at me, I gave her my coldest look. The hall had gone quieter than when my muggle-born had-been sorted into Slytherin.

However, McGonagall was quick to correct the error, scrubbing it out on the scroll and correcting it while glaring up at Dumbledore. I looked up at him sitting on his throne looking like the smug bastard he was.

"I mean Morgana Evans!" the deputy headmistress called out but the damage was done. I was annoyed but I stepped up and placed the hat on my head. I did not feel like trying my luck sitting on the stool. That would be humiliating if it broke.

"Hmm…"

It was a soft mumble in my ear. I could almost not hear it. It was the hat. It made me smile. It must not be able to get into my mind. That was interesting. That was useful to know. It would help me keep my secrets from it since Dumbledore could not enter direct either.

"All of them," I mumbled out under my breath, but I got the impression the hat heard me.

I waited a moment. "Ambitious thing aren't you," the hat replied. "Power. You have it so far beyond a mere mage. Change the world. Girl of Lightning! Save it from itself!"

The hat paused and I lifted it off my eyes to see the reactions when it suddenly called out.

"_Gryffindor!"_

The hall seemed to stop holding its collective breath for a moment as the Gryffindors started cheering out in glee. I looked over and winked at Tabitha, as she looked at me, horrified.

Even Ginny was surprised. She believed I would be a Ravenclaw or Slytherin. This was going to be amusing. I let my eyes reach the teachers, scanning the two hot women, the pale one looking as if she hated how boring the world was, while I believed, Sinistra knew something different was going to happen.

Then it did.

"_Hufflepuff!"_

The applause cut off like a knife. The look on faces was the most amusing in a long while. Dumbledore looked as if he was not sure what was going on, and Sinistra grinned at me while the other young teacher was then showing interest.

However. The fun was not over with just two schoolhouses.

"_Ravenclaw!"_

The hall somehow managed to get quieter. At least my sisters and I were finding the whole thing amusing with a few other people around the hall, rather than gawking like fish.

Then it came. The gasps of shock and horror.

"_Slytherin!"_

I pulled the hat off as I heard some whispers.

"_I heard she has freaky powers!"_

"_I hear she controls lightning!"_

"_Someone said she's going evil!"_

"_Well she did manage to trick the hat into letting her join all four houses!"_

"_I heard she sucked the life out of a dementor, murdering it!"_

"_Why would the Girl-Who-Lived be in Slytherin?! Even if she is in the other houses too?! I thought a muggle-born going to Slytherin was wrong! This is stupid! She should just be in Gryffindor!"_

"_She's dangerous!"_

"_I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her!"_

I looked to the teachers table. Dumbledore looked sick. I shrugged as I made my way to the Ravenclaw table, sitting next to Luna as she smiled at me. I took her hand under the table, squeezing it in reassurance as the rest of the sorting continued and finished and we waited before we could talk.

"Why would you sit next to her, Potter?!"

I was startled as I looked at the brunette girl. She was pretty. With cool grey eyes.

"Evans!" I corrected with a 'sweet' smile as the hall started talking about the craziness going on. "You must be Cassy! My Luna told me all about this hot bitch who has no manners or respect!" I said, amused as Cassandra's eyes widened, her cheeks blushing at the compliment as her eyes briefly flickered to Luna.

I do not think Luna noticed that bit, but it was a revelation. I was not going to say anything quite yet because it would be fun teaching this girl and her two friends how to treat my Luna with love and respect.

"Listen up bitch," I continued in my best 'sweet' voice. "Tonight I have my little Shortcake to protect from all of them racist fucks. So I can't stay over and teach you and your little friends how to be good little girls-," I paused here to lean over the table, eying them across the food.

"But tomorrow evening," I continue, smirking. "You'll all belong to me. So be nice to my adorable Luna and I might be nice in return. Otherwise…" I let my eyes spark and they took that as a threat, gulping. "I will cause… well. I'll leave that to your imagination!"

I turned from Cassandra and her blonde and brown haired friends, leaving them pale and fearful. "Sorry Luna sweety. I would love to hang with you tonight and your…" I trailed off, eyes flickering to Cassandra to see the grimace.

"I'm afraid I have to teach the Slytherin morons their place," I continued, turning back to Luna. "I can't let my Shortcake deal with it alone. She's so small. It wouldn't feel right," I said, letting go of her hand and giving her a quick cuddle before pulling back with a smile.

"That's okay My Empress!" she quickly replied, smiling at me in love and admiration. "I understand. They're foolish humans. They need to learn their place before they earn your wrath by hurting someone you care about."

I smiled when I noticed something amusing happening at the teachers table. I had already been told about the useless teacher at the school. Severus Snape. Potion 'teacher'. The bastard who had never heard of subtlety.

"Hey look at that grease ball loser," I pointed out snickering. Luna looked. Her cheeks puffed out with suppressed laughter. The headmaster looked sick as he tried to brush the man away as he got a rage-full earful by the man, pointing to Shortcake and me in turn.

_Racist filth!_

"Well, anyway babes. I have to go!" I said, smiling. "This place is really dangerous. I had to kill a giant octopus I found attacking Shortcake and me in the lake. It was huge, but don't worry Luna. I fried it. It won't trouble anyone ever again."

"Y-you killed the…?" Cassandra interrupted, paler than before as she looked at me in horror.

I shrugged as I stood and kissed Luna's cheek before heading away to the Slytherin table. I took the space between Tabitha and Daphne with a smile as I started loading up food on my Shortcakes plate, and then mine with some juice for the both of us.

There were still many idiots glaring at Tabitha, and now me so I picked up a large platter of chicken drumsticks, picking out the biggest and ugliest glarer and threw it like a Frisbee. It whacked him in the head with a yell of pain he was-thrown out of his seat and to the floor, out cold.

Tabitha looked more at ease, as other rude jerks quickly looked away, grimacing. I wondered whether they were reminded of the woman, I was named after and how awesome she was.

The hall had gotten quiet as they looked to me. They had heard all of the rumours about me and still they were surprised when some of them rumours were true.

_I am dangerous!_

"Too many morons in the world, Shortcake," I commented, off-hand. My Slytherin girls' cheeks bulging as they tried not to laugh. "Bastards like him should learn some manners!"

Yes. I did see the irony, as I did not practice what I preach. That was a part of my awesomeness.

It was just a few moments later. I sensed him before he got close, but the moment he was in range, I grabbed my fork, span and stabbed Severus Snape in his wand hand, causing him to drop his wand. He cried out in pain before I grabbed another platter and buckled it on his head, knocking him out.

I shrugged as I grinned at Tabitha, grabbing a new fork. She looked at me in awe as I started eating my dinner. She copied suit a moment later. I let the tiny teacher take Snape and the Slytherin boy away when I turned to see the good-looking young woman in black robes with white-blonde hair in a plat pulled up around her head.

"Miss. Evans," she said with her deep blue eyes staring into my emerald green. At least she showed me some respect by not calling me Potter. "Twenty points from all four houses," she said, surprising me, as that did not do anything to house tallies. If it was that Snape jerk. He would have likely took from the other three only, even in front of other teachers, and most of them would have let him.

"You shall be serving detention with me next Friday after classes," she continued coolly. "You are not to dawdle and get dinner. Do you understand?"

I rose an eyebrow as I thought about it. I did not mind. Maybe I could flirt some obedience into her. "You best hope it isn't a waste of my time bitch or I'm going to fry you up and feed you to the next monster I meet!" I would not actually kill her, but I could threaten, and hurt her in other ways.

The woman did not make comment for a moment before a small smirk lit her lips. "I can assure you. I do not like time wasting either, Miss. Evans," she said before her expression went blank again and she returned to the teachers table.

_I could get to like her._

After the feast Dumbledore made what I guess was his normal start of year speech (modified slightly), about the dangers inside the castle (he looked at me here and I smirked), and the dangers outside the castle, which are soul sucking monsters any competent headmaster or government would never allow near a school no matter what the circumstances'.

Therefore, after the old bastard bored us to near death with his babble we were dismissed and I followed the nervous Slytherin prefects with Shortcake, as they called for first years to follow them.

I smiled a little, as the rest of the house (minus Felicity, Tracy, and Daphne) appeared to flee as fast as they could, which was disappointingly slow. I had almost forgot Hogwarts does not have PE so they are bound to be unfit with the laziness magic can create.

We were led into the dungeons (Shortcake was now hanging onto my right arm), and up to a blank looking wall before they said the password and it opened up for us to enter into a warm green and black common room.

I was not really paying attention as the prefects went on about some crap as my attention was drawn to the three huge boys sneaking up on me.

I moved fast prying Shortcake off. I pushed her into Daphne before spinning around and catching one with a left boot to the nuts. His watering eyes widened as he bent over squealing. I hopped up with my right foot taking his face with a roundhouse knocking him out with blood spilling to the floor.

I did not stop to admire my handiwork as my left fist sparked with blue and crashed into another guys face. I heard bone crack as he cried out dropping to his knees holding his face. I knocked him flying and out cold with thunder shockwave as I kicked him into the far wall, cracking brick.

I jumped up with static thrusters in my palms, levitating me as I sensed more boys coming to attack from behind. I did one backflip to increase my height as I glowed with masses of building electricity spiralling over my body as I fell to the ground in a crouch.

As I landed the ground beneath my hands and feet caved slightly, shattering as thunder boomed and a blue shockwave spread out around me catching all of my aggressors and throwing them back to the ground.

Some boys were now crying in pain while a few more had been knocked out as I stood up with sparks dancing eagerly around my body. I looked around the room with eyes of dark lightning.

"Try that shit again!" I whisper deathly quiet, but they could all hear me. "Or you come near my Shortcake or any of my girls with bad intentions again! I'll burn your flesh off before leaving you to die in a pit of salt."

I was pleased with all of the flinches, and glad they understood how painful their deaths would actually be. "Come along Shortcake," I said as I allowed my eyes to soften as I reach out my left hand. She was quick to except as she looked at me in admiration.

I was quick to gesture for my fellow first year girls to go upstairs first before following up behind them. They were eager to leave with me after what they saw.

We left the other Slytherins to the mess. They will not attack me again in a hurry. Well they probably will, but they will learn where that gets them and stop it soon enough.

At least I am certain they will not hurt my Shortcake, or girls with me in the way.

_**to be continued…**_


	7. Episode VII: The City of Dates

**Disclaimer:** _I do NOT own Harry Potter or inFAMOUS!_

**The Lightning Weaver  
**

**Episode VII**

**The City of Dates**

**[Daphne Greengrass]**

I groaned as my eyes slowly peeled open. I yawned and stretched as I sat up in my bed. My covers slid down my slender body, showing my blue PJ's with shorts and short-sleeved top. They had little fairies and pixies fluttering around on them. My mother thought they were cute when she found them, even though they were of a 'muggle' design since they were PJ's and not a nightdress like the rest of my Slytherin friends would wear.

Looking to my bedside table clock. It was only seven thirty in the morning that Saturday. I would not be able to get back to sleep now I was awake. I looked at my covers and sighed. Why does everything have to be green? It was a nice colour but, everything? It gets tedious after a while.

Felicity and Tracey were both still fast asleep in their beds opposite mine. I did not have the heart to wake them just yet.

I stretched the kinks out of my shoulders and yawned again as I climbed out of my bed. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I looked around the room. It was not the largest Slytherin girls' dorm as it only had five girls in it. Felicity, Tracey, and me. Then that butt ugly Bulstrode bitch, and then Pansy Parkinson.

My friends and I had made it our mission to get on Pansy's nerves ever since we met her. She was really-small and very delicate looking. Whereas that muggle-born girl of Morganas looked like she could take a few spells. Pansy looked like it would take one breeze of the wind and she would go flying.

It amused us sometimes. If she would just go with it and laugh with us, we would have likely given up and became good friends or something by now. She had too much pride, and not enough common sense, like most purebloods. Me included sometimes.

Shaking my thoughts clear I felt like I should have pranked Pansy. I had once written 'cute little pixie' on her forehead with a muggle marker because she was such a heavy sleeper. My mum always made sure I had plenty of muggle stationary.

Mum said that they were ingenious 'things' to help me keep ahead in classes, keeping up with muggle-borns who do not buy magical world stationary. Muggle pens were a lot faster, neater, and simpler to use. I had to agree that they did come in handy, and not just for writing on Pansy's head and making it hard for her to erase.

Though, thinking back to that. I felt sorry for making her cry when she realised why people were pointing and laughing. She was not as bad as she could have been if my friends and I had pandered to her stupid philosophy of pissing off everyone outside of Slytherin she met.

I really could not be-bothered to go out of my way to be a bitch. That always seemed like too much hassle. It was too much needless hard work. Not only that but my mum would not be happy, and then I would end up grounded or something when I got home. My dad. Who cared?

Dad was killed when my sister was six and I was seven. He got on the wrong side of some free Death Eaters or something. I still remembered him a bit. He was a jerk. Never cared about our mother from what I saw, nor us either. Only wanted heirs to his family. He had always wanted a son, but after my sister was born, he found out that he could not produce anymore.

It made me quiver in disgust thinking of that. He was a hateful racist jerk. He hated my godmother more than he hated anyone from what I heard. That was why I was so accepting of Morgana. She was my godmothers' daughter, and she was the coolest person I had ever met.

Morganas mother was my mother's best friend at school. My mother was Morganas godmother too. I had taken her aside just after we had got into the tower, while the little first years were changing for bed to tell her.

She had hugged me. I had melted. She could have been. She should have been raised as my sister, but Dumbledore had kidnapped her. The old man would not let my mother take custody of her. I knew for a fact that my mother was going to divorce my father to take Morgana without him trying to use her to get into the free Death Eaters good graces.

Running my right hand through my long blonde hair, I stood from my bed. I wondered whether Morgana was awake yet. I figured that the least I could do was go and check on her.

I thought about getting dressed first, but it was only two floors down, and all girls, so it would be fine. Leaving the room. I was quiet. I did not want to wake anybody.

Entering the first year dorm. It was quiet, and only had a dull light floating in from the closed curtains. I could hear some light snoozing, and looking around I could see the adorable little first years.

I found Morgana in her bed, sleeping. I moved closer, smiling down at her when her eyes flashed open, sparking with blue electricity. I jumped while she smirked at me. Looking around I could see that she had taken the bed next to Tabitha. I was surprised the little first year had not climbed in to bed with her.

"Good morning Daphne!" she chimed out with a radiant smile. I could not help but wonder how she looked so beautiful and neat in the morning while still in bed. "Climb in baby," she said, lifting the covers.

My eyes widened as I looked at her beautiful naked body under the soft, cool covers. Her breasts were not much yet but they were cute. Her body was slender, tone, and powerful. She was perfect in my eyes. She had a beautiful butt and some light dustings of coppery hairs between her legs.

I gulped as I autopilot-ed. I carefully slid under the covers with her. I lay beside her while she giggled as she pulled the covers over us. She wrapped her arms around me as she moved over, snuggling up to me. I could feel her soft, warm, and firm body curling up to me.

My heart was beating at a pace I had never known it could as I shakily wrapped my arms around her. She was smirking at me, stroking her small fingers through my hair, gently nuzzling at my cheek. I felt her hands stroking down my body, one ending on one of my small breasts, and the other between my thighs, cupping my hot area.

"So sweety," she mumbled to me as I quivered under her touch. She was squeezing me tightly, rubbing over my PJ's between my legs. "We can't exactly do more than this with all of the adorable little first years in the room. So what would you like to do…? I know. How about you take me out, on a tour of the school grounds. You could show me around. Then I won't get lost when classes start."

"O-okay," I stuttered out as her lips started nibbling at mine, nipping. Her tongue stroking my lips, wiggling into my mouth. Her taste was sweet and minty as her tongue stroked over mine.

She giggled as she moved her left hand from my chest, running her fingers through my hair, kissing me deeply. My lips and tongue moved eagerly with hers. Her right hand kept squeezing between my legs. I spread them wider, my cheeks burning almost as much. I was soaking between my legs and I did not quite understand how she could make me feel so good.

I felt little sparks from her tongue, but they did not shock me. They made me feel better. They stimulated my nerves. It made my first kiss better, nicer, and more pleasurable. That same spark made me moan and gasp as it gently caressed Morgana's fingers, on her right hand, spreading into my nervous system.

My heart was pounding faster and faster as I felt the bubbling in my stomach. The build up to a wonderful feeling. I would have been vocal enough to wake the first years if not for her lips on mine. Her flavour, her love, her everything. Her eyes were closed just like mine. I savoured everything she was.

Then it happened. I cried out into her lips. I pushed my pelvis up, arching my body into her, whimpering in a silent cry of pleasure escaped from between our sealed lips, coming from me.

Her lips on mine kept me from getting more air. My hands had come up, my fingers through her hair, pulling her tighter before I collapsed back breathing heavily.

Morgana pulled back from my lips, grinning before she gave them another kiss, which I eagerly met. "Okay, you should go and get dressed baby," she said kissing my nose. For a girl who was dangerous, and powerful, she was just as gentle, and loving.

"D-don't you w-want, me too?" I asked nervously as I stroked my hands down her soft, firm body, until I was squeezing her beautiful, firm butt.

She smiled as she kissed me. "Not here," she carefully reprimanded. "We haven't the time. I would want to teach you more than that. I plan to stay with Luna tonight, so maybe… Sunday night," she suggested causing me to nod readily and pull her deeper into my arms.

"Okay, Master!" I readily agreed, bright red, heart pounding. I could barely wait.

She laughed as she suddenly sat up on my lap, dropping the covers back. "I'll meet you downstairs in thirty minutes," she said, smiling while taking my hands off her butt and sliding them up her abs to land on her breasts. They were beautiful with hard pink nipples on the ends. I squeezed them a few times before she hopped off the bed, laughing.

I sat up, more embarrassed than ever as a few first year girls had woken and were watching Morgana. I quickly climbed out of the bed and bowed to my Empress before hurrying out of the dorm to wash up and get dressed.

I could feel my heart pounding even more than ever as I came down from my dorm. My hair was done up into a neat knot that hung back and up at the crown of my head with curtains trailing either side of my face.

I was wearing a plaid black and red skirt my mother had bought me from the muggle world. I had on a tight black tee shirt under some of my nicest black silk robes that I left open so she could see me better.

I had managed to get a quick shower. It was cool, which was nice to calm me down quite a bit. I could still feel her on me; her kiss; her body, her hands. Thinking about her made me quiver with need.

It excited me to bow before my Empress. She was incredible. The way she could make me feel. The way she held me, kissed me, loved me. I had to take several deep breaths before I took the last step into the common room.

I had not expected to see Morgana ready before me. However, there she was in all her perfection. Her hair was tied back with a white strap with its ends hanging down either side of her head. Her hair was hanging over her left shoulder, and loosely back around in curves.

She was wearing a black armless top that hugged her form perfectly, going around her neck, but only having a lower back to it. She wore a tight black skirt hanging halfway down her delicious thighs. She had on her left leg a long white sock up just leaving a few inches of flesh on her thighs with a black sock the other leg.

Morgana wore a black half boot on her left foot with a white identical half boot on her other foot. She wore a silver watch on her left wrist, and had a white pocket belt hanging off her curved hips at a jaunty angle.

She was stunning. I almost chocked, and worse. I almost missed the three boys with bloody faces whimpering on the floor with the other five boys watching her with caution as she had knocked down a fourth boy, and started punting him in the gut while he was down and defenceless.

The boys she had beaten were all disarmed, wands now little more than kindling. The other boys were shakily pointing their wands at her, terrified. It must be the ultimate humiliation for boys to lose to a girl, but even more so for pureblood boys, and then add in she was not a pureblood. She was a half-blood that grew up in the muggle world.

_Humiliation City!_

I felt week in the knees as I looked at her. She was dressed to please. She was beautiful. She was kickass. She was awesome. I was biased. Very, very biased.

"Don't you Muppet-Craps know?" she asked them. Most of them were older than she was. She had not even had a day of magic lessons yet and she was scaring them more than Snape could. "If you haven't got game. Don't step on the court!" she said with a smirk. I could not help but agree with her sentiment there.

She made one slight step forward with her right fist rising, and clenched tightly, pointed at them. They grimaced and stepped back as blue lightning strikes arched and flickered around her arm and shoulder, flicking off the end of her fist.

"You boys want to take your… whatever they're supposed to be-," she began, looking down at her defeated foes. "And get out of my sight before I decide I'm not going to be very nice?"

Wow. This was her being nice. I wondered what her being nasty was like. She smiled at me as the boys put their wands away and quickly dragged off their friends.

"Looking good baby!" she said to me once she had made sure all of the boys had fled. She pulled me into her arms, and gave me a quick, soft kiss on the lips. I greedily returned her kiss, cuddling her.

"Wow Daph! That was cute, and hot!"

We were startled apart by the girl behind them on the stair. She was smirking at them smugly. She was a year younger. She was wearing blue hipsters with a white blouse and her school robe over left undone like mine.

"A-Astoria!" I stuttered out in shock.

She was smirking. "Is that anyway to say good morning to your little sister?" she asked laughingly before turning to Morgana. "Good Morning Empress Lightning," she greeted with a bow, smiling.

"Good morning," she replied, amused smile on her lips as she gave my sister a sneak kiss to the lips. Astoria's cheeks brightened but she did not look like she had minded. "Where are you off to this early? If you want. I would love to have a sister on each arm taking me on the grand tour."

She was still smiling as she brushed back her light brown hair to one side. It was pulled back into a messy ponytail at the crown of her head, held with a silver hairclip.

"Sorry, Master," she said shaking her head. "I would have loved to, but Music Club has this early meeting. I have to go to all of them or they will throw me out. I would have just quit, but I stay just on principle. They do not like that I am a Slytherin. The only Slytherin in the club. I like singing and play piano. I thought that Music Club would be okay, but they're full of douches.

"Daphne plays guitar and violin-," she continued but paused at my glare while I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not very good with the guitar," I corrected as I turned to Morgana.

Astoria laughed at me. "She saw this muggle rock band a few years ago and wanted to learn electric guitar. Mum got her lessons, but she's really good at violin. Mum gave us a choice when we were younger what we wanted to learn. I keep trying to get her to join Music Club with me. She has a great voice too.

"She sings in the shower at home. When we were younger, we showered together all the time and sang. It was fun singing together, but she only likes practicing the electric guitar these days. She can only do that at home though. She has to use an acoustic guitar while here as the castle doesn't have power sockets for her amp."

I was blushing brightly while Morgana smiled at me, looking proud. "Good on you, learning something fun," she said, taking my left hand with her right, linking her fingers with mine before turning to Astoria. "So sweets. You want us to walk you to Music Club. Maybe I could have some words with them. I think Ginny goes to Music Club too."

"Yeah. She's my only support," Astoria replied, rolling her eyes. "I was surprised she stood up for me all the time with a family like hers. Anyway. I'll be fine walking by myself. Ginny is going to be meeting me before we get there anyway.

"Though, you should come and check out the club room during your tour. Don't forget the classrooms, and quidditch pitch too," she said, surprising me she gave Morgana a quick but lingering kiss on the lips, giggling she skipped off out of the common room.

"I love your sister. She's fun," Morgana said to me as she quickly captured my eager lips in a quick kiss.

I smiled as she pulled back. "Yeah. She is a great sister. Looks out for me, and I look out for her. I love her to bits."

Morgana grinned as she tugged me to the exit. I laughed as I led her through the corridor, back to ground floor. I showed her back to the Entrance Hall to start the tour. The huge front doors were open wide, letting in the morning sun and a slight breeze from the morning chill.

I looked to Morgana. "Oh… should we go back so you can get your jacket. I don't want you to catch a cold," I quickly said as I looked at her. She was not dressed for the cool weather.

She looked to me and grinned. During the trip up from the dungeons, I had taken her arm while she held my hand. "Don't be silly, Daphne," she said rolling her stunning blue eyes. "My body runs hotter than normal, so the cold doesn't bother me much. Anyway, it is not that cold outside. So our tour will start out there, huh?"

"Oh. Yes," I was quick to agree. "You didn't see the Dark Lake very well last night and then there's the quidditch stadium and greenhouses."

"Okay," she agreed, smiling. "Maybe we can get a good look at that monster octopus I killed that attacked us!"

I grimaced as I nodded my head. I did not have the guts to tell her that the squid was almost harmless. It did not bother me. It should not have broken the surface of the water to freak out first years. The school was probably better off for it anyway.

"This way," I said guiding her out of the doors and down the stone steps out onto the cobbled stone path that led by the lake towards the schools main gates to the Village of Hogsmead.

"Wow. It's much nicer during the day-," Morgana began, but stopped. She then dragged me with her as she charged down to the bank of the lake onto an outcropping of rocks.

_I saw what she saw. Merpeople. _

They looked different to sea merpeople or sirens as they were better known, and cannot leave the water as they could. They had light ashen grey skin with long tails like a fishes of different colours. There were males who were bare chested, but also female. They wore bikini like tops made from the lakes vegetation. They had odd coloured hair, from green to blue and large eyes of silvers, blacks, and yellows, and some were carrying weapons.

Looking further, I realised that they had found the giant squid. It was black and nasty floating lifelessly on the surface. They had tools, and they were carving pieces of the giant squid off to take back with them into the depth of the lake to their homes. It would likely feed them for a good time to come. I had never eaten squid before so I could not tell whether that was a good thing or not.

It took me a moment to realise that a mergirl had swum a lot closer than I would have expected. She had a fangy-toothed expression that was kind of cute and curious. Her hair was long and wild cosmic blue with dark orange eyes that were somewhat odd.

She suddenly smiled and started waving with her long webbed fingers with clawed fingernails. She used her right hand as she held a spear in her left. She was smiling. Her chest was much larger than either Morganas, or mine-her body just as slender as she was out of the water up to her waist. I could just tell her tail was a multi-colour of blues and greens curving around her hips.

I took note that she could not be more than fourteen, or fifteen. Just a year or two older than us. However, I wondered why she was so eagerly waving at us for a moment.

That was when I looked to Morgan to see her eagerly waving to the mergirl, blowing her kisses. The mergirl was surprisingly reciprocating as she swam over, pulling herself up as high as she could on the rocks. I was thankful that she did not try communicating, as a merpersons voice out of the water is similar to nails on a chalkboard.

Morgana let me go and crouched down face to face with the mergirl. She did not hesitate in reaching out and stroking her soaking wet cosmic blue hair, moving it out of her face. The mergirl was smiling, enjoying the contact with My Lady.

I was awed as Morgana leaned over and kissed the mergirls lips. Even more that the mergirl kissed back, before silently giggling and pulling back. Her smile was radiant as she held Morganas hand, sliding back through the water, letting go and splashing off through the water, back to carving off pieces of the squid with her family. She waved a few more times until Morgana looked to me as she stood up.

"Well what next?" she asked, smiling widely.

"Umm…" I mumbled before internally shrugging. "Well we can go to the quidditch stadium next!" I suggested while she nodded eagerly, taking my hand again, I led the way. "So… what was it like kissing that mergirl?" I could not stop myself from asking. I was curious. It was hot, and. I was kind of wishing I could have tasted her lips too.

She giggled with a wild look in her eyes. "It was soft, moist, and sweet from the water. It was cool. I could taste traces of fresh water 'life'. I liked it. We should come out here again sometimes. I'm sure she would love to kiss you too."

"Umm… yea, sure," I quickly said, embarrassed. If other Slytherins found out I had contemplated cross-species relations like that I would become a pariah of Slytherin. Not that I will not be anyway with my relationship with Morgana, and then the other girls.

"That mergirl was so cute though," she continued for a moment before smiling at me widely as we were nearing the stadium. "I really don't get ball sports like quidditch, but Ginny loves the sport. I suppose like all sports. It's probably more fun to play and whatnot."

"I'm not very good at flying, so I prefer to watch," I replied, sheepishly. "I've seen Ginny fly though. She is really-good on a broom. She would make a brilliant seeker or chaser, but I'm no expert. I could be wrong. Her twin brothers are both beaters for the team."

I smiled slightly as we were passing a small hut when a huge dark grey boarhound came bounding out as the door opened. It charged and went too bound up on us in happiness when it paused as a burst of purple lightning produced a jealous dark purple/blue furred husky, growling at the dog, which cause it to whimper.

"Stormy!" Morgana reprimanded, but it was half-hearted as she scratched her pet behind her ears. "I know. You and Sparkler are my pets, but there was no need to be so possessive."

Stormy yipped as she jumped up licking Morgana's face in happiness as she changed into a cute purple stormy squirrel, sitting on her shoulder, snuggling with her cheek.

"'Ello, Morgana'!" Hagrid boomed as he came out of the hut while she petted the real dogs head while Stormy pouted cutely. "Wha' are ya doin' up so early?" he asked her in curiosity.

She rolled her eyes. "Daphne is taking me on a tour of the school," she replied. "Anyway, Lard-ass. What are you doing here? Do you… live in there?" she asked him rudely. I had to hold back from laughing. She was the only person I could imagine being that rude to any teacher, let alone Hagrid. I doubt that idiot Malfoy would have the guts to do it to his face.

Hagrid did not react so this was not the first time she had used his unflattering nickname to his face. "Yep. This is me, 'ouse!" he readily agreed, smiling. "You wan' a cuppa tea you two?" he asked, eagerly, which was a surprise considering I'm a Slytherin and Morgana was ill-mannered.

"Na!" she replied, shaking her head. "Daphne-baby was just taking me to see the quidditch stadium, so later!" she called as I eagerly pulled her to follow along.

"Wow!" It was all I could say as I looked to her. "I don't think anyone else would have the guts to speak to a teacher like you," I said, near amused by it as we came to the stadium.

"This place is huge," she said in surprise as we looked around the stadium and at the Gryffindor team as they were already out training.

"I know," I agreed. "Talking about that. You know that Malfoy twit you saw off on the train?" I asked while she nodded, curious. "He bought his way onto the Slytherin team as seeker by buying them all top of the range Nimbus Two Thousand and One racing brooms."

"That's pretty pathetic!" she replied with a thoughtful look when a girl on a broom interrupted them.

"Tell me about it," she said with a nervous grin. She was two years older, fifth year. Pretty and fit. She had brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, and was wearing crimson and black robes with fingerless brown leather gloves that went up her forearms with protections. She was floating near up on her broom.

"I'm Katie Bell, Gryffindor Chaser," she introduced herself, offering her hand for Morgana to shake.

Morgana stepped closer, taking her hand and surprising her as she kissed the older girls exposed fingers. "Morgana Evans," she introduced herself while Katie was blushing fiercely. "But you can address me, as your Empress of Lightning," she finished with a spark of power in her eyes.

Katie was blushing more at that as she absently nodded. "Umm… sure, My Empress," she agreed. "A-and I mean no disrespect but our team captain doesn't trust you not to try stealing our moves, so…"

"No problem, baby," Morgana was quick to agree and I could see the occasional nervous glances from the rest of the team. "Come along Daphne, Stormy," she said leading us off before blowing a kiss and wink at the older girl.

After that I walked Morgana around the castle, showing her where all of her classes would take place before we finally reached the Music Club. Morgana seemed to be having a good time, so it was with a grimace that I pulled open the music room door.

There was a fight going on. Inside Ginny Weasley had knocked out a boy with a punch by the look of his bruised eye. She had another two pinned to the far wall with her wand while another had been about to attack her before the door was pulled open and everything paused.

Near Ginny was my sister. Astoria was in a tangle with two girls on the floor, teeth on one of the girls' arms. Next to them were a few other unconscious boys and Sparkler.

Sparkler was in human form hissing angrily. She was cute and small. She looked as if she was my age wearing a purple top, hoodie, and hipsters, bare foot. Her purple hair was short. She had two boys pinned to the wall with her small hands around their throats while they struggled to breath. Her sharp nails piercing their skin with tiny trails on blood dripping down.

Three girls and four boys were pinned to the floor with sparks of dark purple electricity. They struggled but looked as if they were not in any pain, other than from bruises. None of the other Music Club members looked like they wanted to go near her as her deep purple eyes sparkled with her anger.

"Hey, Gin!" Morgana chimed out as if it was perfectly normal to see things like that going on.

Ginny looked over and smiled, letting her captured morons drop. "My Empress!" she chimed out pleased to see her. She nonchalant left her attackers be to give Morgana a hug. "Come on Sparkler! Tori! Let's leave these morons to their silly little club!"

Sparkler looked at her with a pout before lobbing the boys to the floor and skipping over she turned into a little squirrel, joining her sister on Morgana's free shoulder.

Astoria shrugged as she let go of the girls who jumped her and stood with us. The girls she had been grappling had fallen to the floor. It was good to know my sister had been kicking their butts.

Morgana smirked as she looked in the room, eyes sparkling. "Ever touch my sisters again," she said dangerously. She clicked her fingers and a flash of blue light boomed into the room. The windows shattered an exploded outwards. The club members screamed and cried out in panic before they were left in wide-eyed terror. Those under the static binds had been freed with just a touch of Morganas power.

"And that was me not even trying!" she growled out before slamming the door behind us. "You girls shouldn't play with douche bags like them. Stick to our club of-," she trailed off. She looked like she did not have the correct word.

"Awesome?" Astoria suggested with a grin as she was holding Ginny's hand while I was holding Morganas as we walked towards the Great Hall. After all, breakfast should still be going on.

"Yeah. I like that. Awesome," she agreed, grinning.

**[?.?.?]**

Watching as the quartet of girls left the clubroom corridor was Professor Anna Rose. She hid in the shadows of a hidden corridor. Her cool blue eyes were cold as she watched the girls leave. Her eyes lingered on the rear of each of the girls in turn, thoughtful.

"Everything is coming together," she mumbled to herself. "These fools make this too easy. Messing with us isn't very healthy," she said as the girls rounded a corner and out of sight.

She moved from her hiding spot and walked over to the music room. Opening the door. They all looked relieved before they saw her cold expression.

"For that disgraceful attack, and racism," she spoke whimsically with a cold smirk. "All of the boys in this room shall be sharing all of Saturday with Mr. Filch cleaning the school corridors. All of the girls will be sharing detention with me. I have some things I could use some servants for, for the day. If any of you are late for your detentions, you will regret it. You will arrive at seven in the morning and will not finish until you are told you can leave. Understand!?"

They were all quick at nodding their heads vigorously. They did not try to blame the others as she made it clear she had seen what happened. She had been waiting for Morganas tour to end here, to observe her. The fight was only an added prize.

She would have stepped in to stop it if one of Morganas familiars hadn't turned up and started flooring them. Then with Ginnys talent she hadn't needed to when Morgana turned up and showed them why messing with a girls 'sisters' was a bad idea.

"Now tidy up this mess and repair the glass or I'll have to inform your parents and send home bills for the damage," she said to their horror as she turned and left them to it.

She hid her smirk as she was enjoying this. Not only that but Saturday she would have several girls all day long doing all of her work and pampering her, so she won't have to do anything Saturday. She would have to check out some of the older girls' runology grades. Maybe she could get them to mark up her third year's homework.

Anna took a walk toward breakfast in the Great Hall. She was surprised she had caught up with Lightning and her girls in the Entrance Hall when she heard a loud screech from one of her most loathed bullies. He was bigoted. That was what she hated about him the most. If she could get away with actually slapping some sense into him, she would have been happy. Well happier. Well, happier if she could get away with beating him to death.

"GINNY!" he roared out at the top of his lungs while Ginny and her friends had reached the bottom of the stairs.

Ginny looked at him, confused. "Ronald, what now?" she asked as the whole Entrance Hall had gone quiet where that small first year, Tabitha stood waiting for Morgana with Tracey Davis and Felicity Smoke.

"What do you think you're doing with filthy Slytherins!?" he demanded, fists clenched, vibrating with rage. "Then that bitch, Potter! She's nothing but evil, and trouble! She attacked a teacher!"

"And I'm giving her a detention for that, Mr. Weasley!" Professor Anna Rose interrupted as she moved to stand behind the girls. "If you don't think detention with me is good enough. I don't care!" she said coldly. He looked up the stairs where she stood on the second to bottom step, arms folded beneath her chest. "Now. Twenty points from Gryffindor for using such foul language in front of me!"

"B-but!" he stuttered out, enraged. "That bitch-."

"And another twenty points from you for using such foul language in front of young ladies," she interrupted to his horror. "Also, another twenty for daring to call a young lady a bitch," she said, hiding her humour. "Also, twenty points for causing a commotion and making a fool out of Gryffindor House. I also believe that a detention with Filtch this Saturday is in order. You will be at his office with his other cleaners at seven in the morning, and you will not leave until he allows you. Understand?"

"Gutted, dipshit!" Morgana said, snickering.

"Understand?" Professor Rose demanded as she ignored the interruption.

"But she just-!" he roared out angrily.

"I don't care!" she snapped, startling him she moved around the girls, cold blue eyes glaring at him frostily. "Understand Mr. Weasley!?" she commanded and he paled as he nodded his head frantically. "Now get out of my sight!" she ordered. He did not need telling twice as he quickly turned and fled from her before she took more points or gave him another detention.

Professor Rose turned to the girls and gave them a nod. "Run along now and get some breakfast," she said before walking passed them and into the Great Hall.

"I think I really like that woman," Morgana muttered to her friends. They nodded their heads in agreement while they walked over to join Tabitha, Tracey, and felicity.

The first year was soon glompped onto Morganas free arm, smiling widely. "That was odd, Lady Lightning!" she chimed cheerfully while Morgana could only nod while shrugging. "Why was that boy being mean to Miss. Ginny?" she asked, curious.

"Unfortunately that's my brother," Ginny answered for herself. "He's an idiot, don't worry about him. Let's go to breakfast," she said looking in the hall. "Luna's waiting for us at the Ravenclaw table," she added waving back as Luna waved for their attention and they were all quick in heading over to begin the rest of their day.

_**to be continued…**_


	8. Episode VIII: The City of Saviours

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or inFAMOUS_

**The Lightning Weaver**

**Episode VIII**

**The City of Saviours**

**[Cassandra Kayden]**

I was nervous and felt an odd pang in my chest when I saw the Empress of Lightning that Saturday morning with all of her friends as Luna Lovegood waved them over towards us. I happened to be sitting opposite the blonde haired weirdo, which made me more nervous as they were going to sit with us.

Morgana Potter… or Evans, whatever was already being known as the Empress of Lightning. Many people in the school were already starting to show signs that they were afraid of her. They believed she was going to be the next dark thing.

I had even heard some morons saying that she was going to become like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and start murdering muggle-born mage. The odd things was. Those purebloods sprouting off stuff like that were convinced and convincing muggle-born students.

Their idiocy was astounding as it was clear that Morgana Evans. The Empress of Lightning did not give a crap about blood-status. I doubt she had even heard about blood-status before arriving in the magical world. She was obviously brighter than that. She could build a more powerful kickass army if she used any mage no matter their background.

I shuddered at the thought. Morgana was going to be staying in Ravenclaw tower with me tonight. I had been a bitch to Luna since we started Hogwarts and now I felt like I was going to get my punishment.

Looking to my left and right I was surprised as I looked up to see my two, supposed best friends fleeing from the table and the hall. I could not hold in my gulp as Morgana and girls had reached our table.

The Empress herself smiled at me as she moved around to my side. That little first year muggle-born Slytherin following her happily holding her hand. How anyone could consider that muggle-born hate was beyond me. It was obvious that she was caring for the small first year, but that did not mean she was not dangerous.

Morgan sat the first year, Tabitha I think down one side of me and took the seat the other side. Ginny Weasley had followed them around, taking the seat next to Morgana, smirking at me. The other girls sat around Luna, not caring that they were Slytherins sitting at Ravenclaw.

I got a good look around as I noticed some Gryffindors glaring at them, but more so Ravenclaws until Morgana looked towards them, blue sparks in her glowing electric blue eyes and the Ravenclaws at least looked away. They had better self-preservation instincts than the Gryffindors did.

After all, Gryffindors do some stupid things. They run off into trouble without giving the consequences a moment of thought.

Morgana turned back to me with a radiant smile, leaning close. "Good morning, Cassy!" she purred, close to my ear. I let out an involuntary shiver as her warm breath caressed my inner ear.

I looked to her. I was nervous, and shaky. If I leave her with the impression, I will be her good girl maybe I will get off lightly. I hope that Luna had not told her that I grassed on her yesterday. That could be bad. I do not want to be on this girl's wrong side. Especially after hearing, that she had beaten up a whole lot of Slytherin boys the night before, and more that morning.

"G-good morning, umm… M-Mistress Lightning!" I quickly said, nearly holding my breath as I waited for her to respond.

Her smile widened slightly. "I like that Cassy!" she exclaimed while some of the other girls giggled.

I could only take that as a good sign. Well I hoped it was a good sign. I would hate for this to be a bad sign. What would happen to me if this were just the tip of a bad sign if I reached the very centre? Would that be the end of me? Would she actually kill me? Would she keep me as a pet like one of those adorable little squirrels sitting on the table with a plate of breakfast each?

"Miss. Evans!"

We were interrupted from breakfast by the squeaky voice of the head of Ravenclaw. He was small. He had a long beard and long white hair with a bald scalp.

Morgana looked to him with a questioning eyebrow raised. "Well normally we don't allow pets to… eat… on… the… table…" he trailed his words to a slow stop.

The pets shocked me too as they poofed into stormy clouds, falling back to emerge as young girls no older than me, or the rest of our group. They were wearing purple hipsters, tee shirts and hoodies, like muggles would wear, but they did not have on shoes.

The grey/purple skinned identical twin girls with short deep, ruffled purple hair pulled their plats over as they sat the other side of Ginny and continued their breakfast.

"They are house trained, so I don't see the problem," Morgana pointed out to the baffled man as the pets both looked to him with smug fangy-toothed grins with little sparks of purple to their dark stormy purple/blue eyes.

"O-kay then," the small Professor said, baffled as he wandered back to the teachers table.

I looked to the other teachers. McGonagall watched the whole things with a tired look in her eyes. She looked as if she had expected something weird when Flitwick had seen fit to reprimand Morgana.

Next to her, Dumbledore looked worried. I could not blame him. Though, if some of the rumours about where he kept Morgana after she was attacked by You-Know-Who were true. I would not blame her for wanting to murder him, let alone ruin all of his schemes.

I had heard that he had given her to her muggle family. However, they were not just a nice muggle family. They were racists. The (in most cases) Slytherin equivalent to the muggle world. She does not look like a girl who had grown up in a loving and happy home.

However, Dumbledore's foolishness and ignorance would be his downfall. I was not sorted into Ravenclaw for nothing. I was smart. I was a bookworm. I had always enjoyed learning new things. I suppose I have been jealous of Luna because she can still dream and imagine. She still believes in the new and interesting.

I was a half-blood. My father was a muggle, but he died when I was young. However, I had lived in the muggle world all my life, growing up with muggle things, and muggle friends. Tell them they were a mage. They would accept after proof, but. Really, Luna's conspiracies and stuff could be looked at the same way as telling a muggle-born they have magic.

If she proved herself right, and me and everyone else wrong. I would be highly embarrassed. I had forgotten to imagine, hope, and look forward. I looked to Luna, and felt bad. I always looked to her and felt bad about the way I had been acting towards her. I just could not help myself. I was jealous, and foolish.

Turning my eyes from the potential child abusing nutter I saw Professor Sinistra silently snickering as Flitwick had retaken his seat telling them what happened, even though they had seen. Then that weird rune teacher, Professor Rose was eying our table with dark, dangerous looking blue eyes.

That teacher gave me the creeps sometimes. I do not think anybody could read her, or know what she was up-to. I could not help but wonder what she had planned for Morganas detention. I had heard she had used girls as sevenths so that she did not have to do anything. I could not see Morgana letting her live through trying to pull that with her.

"A kiss for your thoughts!" Morgana suddenly whispered in my ear. I jumped, blushing as I spun to come near nose to nose with her. "I know. Professor Anna Rose. Hard to get what she is up to. She is up to something. I can't wait to find out what."

I could feel my cheeks heating up brightly as I looked into her eyes that close up. It was like staring into a storm cloud. It could see the blue sparks, tiny; nearly unnoticeable before I looked away, too embarrassed to keep looking into the void.

"I-I guess!" I replied as I realised she was waiting for an answer.

She smiled wider than ever. "Well girls, breakfast is done. Shall we get out of here? Find something fun to do?" she asked while the other girls nodded and the purple twins were back on Morganas shoulders in squirrel form in moments.

I was hoping she would just take the other girls and leave, but to my horror, she took my hand and dragged me up without any effort. She didn't let me go as we left the Great Hall and left down the steps of the Entrance Hall for a walk.

"Here Luna. She's your girl," Morgana said smiling and Luna eagerly took my free hand as Morgana let me go, giggling. I held on in return, blushing my brightest as she latched on to my arm.

The little first year was nearly in Morganas arms a second later. "Where are we going Miss. Lightning?" she asked eagerly.

"I don't know," she answered thoughtfully. "But… maybe we should find a club room somewhere in school where no one will disturb us. So we can all get together, mixed houses without the commotion during our spare time?"

"That's a great idea!" Ginny agreed, nodding eagerly. "But where are we going to find a place like that. I doubt the teachers will let us have anywhere."

"I know a place!"

They were startled, as they had been passing a large tree by the lake. The merpeople had gone from where I saw them earlier carving up the giant squid that Morgana had killed.

She was taller than we were. Older too. Guessing I would say sixteen. She was wearing a long black robe with the lining yellow. It was Hufflepuff colours with the Hufflepuff badge with a silver prefect badge next to it. However, that was where her school attire ended as it was left open, my mouth opening too.

Her robe breezed behind her. She leant up against the tree with confidence with a light tan, and a smirk on her lips. Her hair was auburn, trailing neat and tidy, tied back, down her back to her waist. She was wearing silver framed glasses around her green eyes.

She was wearing a tight corset around her body. It was bound crimson leather around her ribs and abs tied with black. Around her very generous breasts was white material that showed some flesh of her lightly tan chest. She wore tight crimson leather short shorts around her small tight butt.

The girl had a black belt around her waist with a long black half-skirt attached, hanging to her ankles fading into red at the bottom. She wore shin high black leather boots tied with crimson lace.

If I was not seeing what I was seeing with my own eyes and she had her robe done up I would have never imagined that she would be so risqué. She was beautiful, but she had a nerdy look to her style, neck up at least. She would look as if she studied more than I did and she was in Hufflepuff, not Ravenclaw.

"Whoa," Morgana said with a creeping grin as she left Tabitha staring with her little mouth hanging open and approached the girl. I could see that Morgana swaggering forward had deflated her sails a bit but she was not backing down from whatever that was supposed to be.

"Morgana Evans. My Lady of Lightning!" the girl addressed her with a bow. "I believe I have a place for these… meetings. It is hidden away, and only people of the… female variety can get in," she said with a small smile as she buttoned up her robes, suddenly looking like the nerd over the 'slutty nerd' she was before. "I have a reputation as a… good girl to keep. Meet me here in one hour," she said as she offered Morgana a slip of parchment.

Morgana accepted it with a curious frown before the girl walked off at a brisk pace back to the castle. Morgana returned to us a few moments later and gave the parchment to Tracey Davis.

"You know where that is?" she asked, curious.

Tracey nodded, as she looked it over. "Yeah. Its apart of the school that is not used. That whole tower is off limits as far as I know. I suppose there would be plenty of places to hide a secret club."

I did not want to be a part of a secret cult of girls, but I was left with no choice as Luna was happily dragging me along with her. I could only sigh and try not to whimper.

"Don't worry Cassy," Luna startled me, smirking at me. "I'll take good care of you."

I grimaced as we were led back into the castle. "I-I'm not sure whether that is a good thing or not," I replied wondering whether I should even care. This was getting so complicated. I had thought that Morgana was going to spank me, or something for my punishment, and not give me away for Luna to keep.

Not that that is particularly a bad thing. Maybe a good thing. It would. I do not know. Be interesting to let another girl dictate what I do. The idea of that being Luna. With her eccentricity. I could not for the life of me imagine what I would end up doing, except perhaps naughty things if this 'cult' was as blatant as I thought it was when so up close.

I was in my own head confusing myself for so long that I hadn't noticed until it was too late that we had ventured into a dark and dusty part of the castle. It had cobwebs and dirty windows all over, keeping the light dull. I found myself holding onto Luna tighter.

"This place is kind of creepy!" Ginny said as she held onto Daphne Greengrass' hand, while Daphne held her sisters and Tracey Davis was up front with Felicity Smoke. "I hope this 'secret' place isn't filthy, and or a trap by that slutty nerd with the leather fetish!"

"It's here!" Tracy interrupted while she and Felicity were looking over the map.

We had pulled to a stop and Morgana let go of her first year, leaving her to glomp onto Luna's free hand and moving over to them, looking over the point on the map.

"So it's behind this door?" she asked, curious.

"Umm… that door is only a painting," Felicity commented thoughtfully.

"I didn't expect you this fast!"

She was there. To the side. I was startled, but Morgana and Ginny had both looked before she spoke. She had her robe open again. Showing off her beautiful body underneath. In her leather. She moved towards us and Morgana gestured towards the large golden framed painting.

I watched in amazement as she reached into the painting and opened the painting door, but no door came out like a 3D TV would show, but the 3D was just inwards, in depth. It led into a huge glass staircase that led down and around to somewhere off canvass.

"It's all yours, My Lady!" the girls said with a bow.

"What's your name?" Morgana suddenly asked startling her and us. She was finally blushing with a sheepish smile.

"Umm… oops. I knew there was something I forgot," she said, embarrassed. "Sorry. Don't let the intellectual look over my clothes fool you. I'm not the smartest girl around. Don't get me wrong, I'm not stupid. I get good grades, but I work hard for them."

"And your name is?" Ginny asked.

This lit her cheeks up further.

"Right," she said impishly. "I'm Erica Lane," she said doing a twirl with her robe flowing up before bowing. "Pureblood magician extraordinaire!" she said while smiling widely.

"Wow. Girl has style!" Morgana said. That caused us all to look at her as if she had lost her sense of style. "And a delicious looking ass!" she added, which caused many double takes.

"Why thank you My Lady!" she chimed out smugly. "Now follow me to the wonders within!" she finished as she stepped into the door as if it was not in a painting.

It was odd to see. She didn't suddenly look like she was a painting, but then the staircase didn't either. The rest of the painting did, however. It was quite amazing. I had to admit that I had never seen anything quite like it before. If this was a secret entrance. It was the coolest in the whole school. The best bit of magic I had seen before.

I watched, as Morgana did not hesitate in stepping through to the glass stairs the other side. "Whoa, you guys have to see this!" she declared from the other side as clear as if she was standing across a normal door threshold.

The others started walking through with me Luna and Tabitha bringing up the rear. I had to let my mouth fall open. It was as if I had just entered an evil supervillain lair. The place was cool blue glass crystal leading down the stairs. The walls were blues and creams with paintings of woman and girls of all ages, none moving all over the walls.

Some of the paintings showed girls in Hogwarts uniforms. However, some were different. Some of the older girls wore white bands around their upper arms. They had either green, blue, yellow, or red pentagrams on them with some words in Latin.

The 'common room' was impressive beyond what I could have thought. It had varnished cherry wood floors leading to stone 'beach', as there was a huge lagoon like pool to one side.

Looking from the water the seated areas had big wide leather couches and chairs with comfortable fluffy rugs and coffee tables. They circled a large fireplace that was in a huge round support pillar circling with the pillar. The fire was not lit and did not look like it had been lit in years.

There were large semi-tinted windows lining the walls. The place gave off an aura of inside and outside at the same time. It even had a large beautifully kept garden near the 'lake'. There were doors heading off to what could only be dorms and other places such as bathrooms.

There was a second layer, spanning around with bookshelves full of books with tables and chairs for study. I was slowly walking down the stairs as Erica closed the door behind us and followed.

"This place is freckling awesome, but why is this here?" Morgana asked, looking to Erica for an explanation. "Was there supposed to be a fifth house that was too awesome or something?"

"Na, nothing like that," she said wiggling her way to Morgana, sliding her arms around the younger girl. "The Covenant of Witches used to have such power before Dumbledore arrived at the school. He got too much power. Sway over families, parents. Eventually parents would not allow their daughters into the Covenant. They forbid it.

"It had once been a great honour," she said with a shrug. "The Covenant has lost so much power now it's ridiculous. My mothers are both two of the last members. Having been born in. Me. I guess I just wanted to be a part of something new. With you Mistress Lightning. I thought that maybe there was something worthwhile."

Erica leaned down and kissed Morgana caste on her lips. We all blushed, but it was only brief. "They told me about this old place. It has magic's to self-clean, and keep it neat. I figured someone like you would need a place. Away from the likes of Dumbledore.

"The old basket case has been trying to find this place for as long as my mothers were at school. Much longer in fact. Probably as long as he has been at school, looking for its secrets," she said as she pulled back from Morgana, amused smile on her lips. "He is terrified of you! Who could blame him? You're incredible!"

"I know," she agreed as she walked over to the nearest couch with a blast of blue sparks sliding around her, lifting her skirt slightly in a breeze before she flopped down onto the couch, and powered down. "I think I'm going to like hanging out here, but we need some TV's and stereos and things."

"They won't work at Hogwarts!" Astoria informed her.

"Don't worry about that girls'!" Erica interrupted with a smug grin. "I'm sure I can get something sorted. After all, the Covenant may be near gone. They still have quite the wealth we can skim for some new things."

"I like your thinking girl!" Morgan said as Erika sat down next to her, and before the older girl could react, Morgana was sliding up onto her lap, arms around her neck, grinning. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" she asked while stroking her hands around Morgana, grabbing, squeezing her butt, running her hands up her skirt to her panties beneath.

"Best thing to do in your secret girls only club," she said as Morgana's lips collided with hers.

I could only blush as we watched them making out. It was hot, and cute and I couldn't believe that they were so blatant about it.

That day. That night. They would be forever ingrained into my hearts most-fondest memories.

_**to be continued… **_


End file.
